The Shadow Game
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: Sequel to More Than Meets The Eye! Two years after Elphaba leaves, a mysterious person shows up in Arietta's dreams, warning about an incoming Danger. She, along with Elphaba and her friends, must find three heroes that will save Oz. The catch? They only have a month. Fiyeraba, Gloq, Gelphie friendship.
1. Olivia's Warning

**Hello, hello, hello! I was going to hold this off for a little while longer, but I couldn't! I was too excited for this, I know exactly everything that's going to happen! Well, almost exactly... If you haven't read More Than Meets The Eye, than I doubt any of this will make sense to you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot! I also own, Arietta, Cierrah, Rhydian and any other OC's I bring into this story. (You'll meet an important one in this chappie!) NOW STOP NAGGING ME!**

* * *

_Two years ago._

_After Elphaba left, nothing was truly the same. The Order Members had christened her 'The Wicked Witch Of The West' and Oscar (Still under Morrible's heinous spell.) had made all of Oz believe that. It was hard for all of them to go along with The Order, but they knew it was what Elphaba wanted. But Fiyero still felt like snapping Morrible's neck every time she said something bad about his Fae. Arietta was welcomed into the Tiggular family with open arms. Cierrah was residing with Galinda, where the two could babble on and on about clothes, shopping, pink, and their 'Ozmazing' boyfriends. Rhydian and Cierrah had begun dating (Surprise, surprise) and Galinda and Fiyero were still going strong._

_But Arietta knew the truth. Fiyero was in love with Elphaba. There were moments in the night that he was in a fitful sleep and would shout out her name. He decided to join the Gale Force in order to find her, but to no avail._

_Still, there were times when Arietta could feel someone watching her, and she smiled inwardly. Because she knew that, although she couldn't see her, Elphaba was always watching out for her. And that gave her the strength to carry on._

* * *

She shouldn't be doing this. She really shouldn't. If she got caught... But she had to. Elphaba cast the concealment spell and flew done to Adurin Iir. Oz, she hadn't been here in so long. The last time she had, was when she did her check ups on her friends.

There was a window with the shades drawn and Elphaba found it empty. Her first thought was that someone might find her, but then she remembered that she was invisible.

It was Fiyero's room. It was spacious but half empty. The walls were a light yellow and the bedspread had a soft ivory color. She could hardly imagine the Fiyero she knew in this room, but it had been two years, maybe he'd changed. She moved on to the next window and found herself smiling. It was Arietta's room this time.

It was probably as large as Fiyero's but the books that were crammed everywhere, made it appear smaller. Her walls were a light baby blue and her bedspread was a darker variation of that. Everywhere you looked there was books. Tons and tons of books. A few diplomas were hanging, and among them, Elphaba could see a valedictorian award. She smiled wistfully, wishing that she could've seen her be awarded. Elphaba heard light footsteps approaching and she swirled back down to the bushes.

More footsteps, closer this time. Elphaba mentally kicked herself. The footsteps weren't coming from the room, they were coming from down here. _Just my luck._ She thought.

"See, here are some berries as well. Just grab them and head back to the castle." A male voice said. _Fiyero! _Elphaba realized.

"Oz, Yero! I'm not a baby! When I said I wanted to help, I didn't mean I wanted to pick berries!" Another voice said. A female voice, lighter, bouncier. Arietta.

"I know Etta, but there's not much you can do." Fiyero answered. Elphaba moved slightly so she could see them through the bushes. Fiyero was still himself. Sandy blonde hair, deep azure blue eyes. He was wearing a Gale Force uniform and his eyebrows were furrowed together.

Arietta was still herself also, but she was different. She was a bit taller, her dark waves were plaited into a braid and pinned onto the top of her head. Her blue eyes, the same shade as her brothers, were glaring defiantly up at him. She was wearing a light blue dress, that flowed up to her knees. A small tiara was in danger of falling of her head.

"I can help!" She insisted. Fiyero chuckled slightly and fixed the tiara. "I'm sorry, Etta." He said and turned around.

"You aren't going to find her." Arietta said, making him stop in his tracks. "It's been two years Fiyero. _Two years_. Can't you face it? She doesn't want to be found." Fiyero kept walking. Once he was out of the clearing in the forest. Arietta turned to the bush in which Elphaba was hiding.

"He's gone, you can come out now." She said, smirking slightly. Elphaba stared at her baffled and quietly got up. By now, the spell had worn off and Arietta could see her.

"H-how did you-" Elphaba began.

"I can read minds! Or did you forget that tidbit of information?" She answered. Elphaba smiled. "I've missed you, Aria." She said.

"So have I. We've all missed you, really." Arietta answered. More footsteps were heard and Arietta motioned for Elphaba to duck back into the bushes. She did as was told, watching intently.

Rhydian appeared, all smiles and Arietta rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked irritably.

"Hello to you too. Oh, how am I doing! Great just great!" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. So, is there any particular reason as to why you're here?" Arietta asked. "Your brother wants you back at the castle." He answered.

"Already?!" Arietta sighed. "Tell him the berries are taking longer than planned."

"He said to return with you." Rhydian insisted. "And I'm saying to return without me. I'm the Princess of the Vinkus, pretty sure you have to do what I say." Arietta answered.

"I see you're taking my advice of using your position." Rhydian said.

"Yes, now maybe you should take mine, and use your brain." Arietta quipped smirking. Rhydian desperately thought of a comeback, and groaned.

"How do you always win!" He asked, glaring.

"More importantly, how do _you_ always _lose_?" She said. Rhydian threw his hands up in defeat and walked away. Arietta smiled triumphantly at Elphaba who had yet again emerged from the plants.

"Aren't you two friendly." She said sarcastically.

"I only tolerate him because he's dating Cierrah." Arietta explained. The sun began to fall as a few stars dotted the sky.

"I better go." Elphaba said.

"No!" Arietta protested.

"I'm sorry Aria." She said before taking off. Arietta sighed before grabbing her full basket and began to walk over to Adurin Iir.

* * *

"And then, Popsicle said that I could come here whenever I want! Gilikkin isn't that far away from the Vinkus!" Galinda said. Apparently her father had bought her a carriage with a driver.

"That's great Glin!" Fiyero told his girlfriend. _Where in Oz is Arietta!_ He thought, growing worried.

"I'm right here." Arietta said, appearing behind him.

"ARI!" Galinda screamed lifting the girl of the ground for a bear hug. "Can't breathe." Arietta said. Galinda put her back on the floor apologetically. "Where's Cierrah?" She asked.

"In the bathroom. Did you hear the Ozmazing news?!" Galinda squealed.

"No. What happened?" The siblings asked. "Momsie and Popsicle are adopting Cierry!" Galinda shrieked.

"Really?!" Arietta asked, delighted that her best friend would get a good home. "Yup! She's staying with us! Oh, I'm so excited!" Galinda said.

"That's great! I'm going to go find Cierr." The brunette said. She ran up to the guest room in which Cierrah always stayed in. She knocked three times and stepped in.

"Ria!" Cierrah cried out, hugging her friend. "I heard the 'Ozmazing' news!" Arietta said. "But, can I tell you a secret?"

Cierrah nodded. "Yes, of course!" She said solemnly.

"Elphaba was here today. I saw her. And I spoke to her." Arietta responded in a soft tone. Cierrah's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. "Yes." Arietta answered.

Cierrah sat down on the edge of the bed, mulling this over while playing with the ruffles on her pink dress. "That's, it's just, wow." She said.

"Hello girls." Rhydian greeted, appearing at the doorway. Cierrah's eyes lit up and she ran over to her boyfriend. "Rhydy!" She squealed.

Arietta quirked her eyebrow. 'Rhydy?' She mouthed. 'Not a word.' Rhydian mouthed back.

* * *

_Arietta was standing in a cozy house. There was a fire and some blankets and she sat down as an intense cold gripped her._

_"Arietta Tiggular?" Someone asked. Arietta whipped her head back, startled. A misty fog appeared out of nowhere. When it cleared there was a girl standing in front of her._

_"I'm Olivia." She said. Olivia looked to be about sixteen. She was of average height with dark brown eyes. The most noticeable thing about her, though, was that she has a head full of electric blue corkscrew curls. _

_"Olivia? That's such a foreign name!" Arietta said. Olivia smiled, her blue locks falling in her face. "I'm from a planet called Earth. It's not so foreign over there." She explained._

_"You're hair is, different. I like it. Is it common in 'Earth'?" Arietta asked. Olivia laughed. "No, not exactly. Look, the reason I brought you here is to tell you that, Oz is in danger." She said, growing solemn._

_"Danger?" Arietta asked. "What kind if danger?"_

_"That's just the thing, we don't know." Olivia answered. Arietta narrowed her eyes. "We?" She queried. _

_"Arietta. You, Elphaba, and all your friends must team up to find three heroes. These heroes are scattered throughout Oz. They, and they alone have the power to solve this."_

_"Heroes?" Arietta asked. Olivia nodded. "I will help you when I can, but all you need for now is this." She reached into the pocket of her black dress and pulled out a folded note. "It'll be where you can find it once you wake up." She explained._

_"Once I wake up?" Arietta asked. She was met with no response as the fog filled the room once again and Olivia was gone._

* * *

**And here ya go! I personally love this chapter and I really like where the story is headed. Wow, this is pretty long! There will be a lot of riddles for you guys to solve and an awful amount of cliffies. Please review and I'll update faster! Until next time my pretties!**


	2. The Elusive Note

**Hiya! I'm back with a new update. I just couldn't resist... **

**Doglover645: Here, I updated soon! In thanks to you updating HGtF!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad you like MTMTE and the first chapter of this! And yes, I did get Arietta's name from the borrowers. I changed it from Arrietty to Arietta.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: I updated quickly. Your turn.**

**SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy: Thanks! As for the question you asked me in the PM, yes she will. If you guess who I'll give you cookies!**

**iamgoku: Thank you so much! I really like Arietta! And yes, I do believe Cierrah and Galinda are the perfect sisters!**

**I changed the King and Queens name into Marlenah and Jahcob.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Wicked. Why in Oz would I own Wicked. I DO NOT OWN WICKED!**

* * *

Arietta snapped awake. She looked at her bedside clock and sighed. _Two-thirty?!_ She thought. Slipping out of the covers she looked around her whole room for the note. Sighing, she flopped back down on the bed, running a hand through her hair. She got up and walked out the door.

Creeping down the hallway, Arietta reached the study in which her parents were always in. It was her favorite room in the house, (not counting the library of course!) because it was where she and her dad often talked, or played, or even just read in each other's presence. It always gave her a nice warm feeling. Her mother often worked there too and Arietta loved to sit and watch her. Her brow always furrowed when something particularly difficult came up, and Arietta would be ecstatic to help.

She checked the drawers, the tables, everything! But nothing came up. Frowning and disheartened, she turned around and walked back to bed. She could keep looking in the morning.

* * *

"Ria?" Cierrah asked, shaking the sleeping brunette slightly. "Riiia!" She yelled. "Tiggular!" She snapped. Arietta opened her eyes groggily.

"What!?" She asked.

Cierrah smiled. "Just wanted to say 'Good Morning!" The blonde answered. Arietta groaned and shoved the pillow on her head, tuning out her best friend.

"You should wake up, everyones expecting you in the dining room." Cierrah said. Arietta snapped up, her eyes showing shock as she trailed Them over to the time. She would be late in a few clock-ticks. Jumping out of bed, she changed into her dress and situated her crown onto her head.

"Come on!" She yelled, grabbing Cierrah's hand. They zoomed out and ran through the dozen twists and turns of the castle.

When they arrived at the dining room, every eye turned to them. Rhydian smirked slightly at the princesses's disheveled state. Smiling apologetically, the two sat down to eat.

"Etta, how nice of you to join us." Fiyero said.

"Yero, how nice of you to point that out!" She shot back sarcastically. Marlenah and Jahcob smiled. **  
**

"Did you guys hear someone walking last night?" Galinda asked. "It might have been a rat! I _hate_ rats!" Arietta stiffened. The study was above the room Galinda was staying in.

"A rat? We don't have rats." Jahcob said, frowning.

"We might! You never know." Marlenah warned.

"Glin, it was probably just your imagination. It has been known to run wild!" Arietta said, lying smoothly as usual.

"Maybe there was an intruder! We should get the police on the case!" Fiyero exclaimed, dramatically. Arietta nearly choked on her chocolate milk.

"No need." Rhydian piped up. "It was me. I was getting a drink." Arietta stared at him dumbfoundedly. _You're welcome. _He thought, sending her it. She smiled, beside herself.

"We got a new shipment of books!" Jahcob said. Arietta's eyes lit up. "Really!" She asked. Jahcob nodded.

"Yeah, but be careful! Oz only knows how you don't get lost in there!" Marlenah joked. "Then again, you're probably the only one who could find every book!"

"Find every book..." Arietta echoed. _It'll be where you can find it when you wake up._ She thought, remembering Olivia's words. Furrowing her brow, she thought long and hard about in which of the books the note could be.

Rhydian noticed this and nudged her. She turned to him. "Huh?" Arietta asked, still hurried in her thoughts.

"What is it?" He asked. She stared at him astoundedly.

"Excuse Me? I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette asked. Rhydian rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't. You always get this look when you're trying to piece something together." He explained.

She narrowed her eyes. "That is none of your business." She answered.

* * *

Arietta walked over to the library and stepped in. She admired the room. It was three stories high and was packed to the brims with books. _Of course, that doesn't make it any easier._ She thought.

A rustling was heard behind her and Arietta turned around, groaning as she saw Rhydian. "Stop following me!" She protested.

"No. I want to see what you're doing!" Rhydian answered.

"Why?!" She asked.

"Because it looks like fun." He explained. Arietta rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine! I saw a person in a dream and she told me to find a note. She said Oz was in danger, and that we needed to find three heroes."

"And you're sure that your dream wasn't just that, a dream?" He asked, dubiously.

"I'm positive. It felt too... Real." She said. Rhydian nodded. "Maybe Cierrah can help." he offered.

"Fine. Olivia did say she needed all of us." She muttered half to herself. "Great! I'll go get her." he said, running out. A few Clock-ticks later, Cierrah was intently listening to Arietta's explanation.

"So where can this note be?" Cierrah asked.

"I.. Don't know." Arietta admitted. "Rhydian, you take the third floor, I'll take the second and Cierrah, you take the first." They all separated.

* * *

Rhydian looked through the third floor, inspecting every interesting book that came his way. The third floor was probably the most beautiful. It had a transparent roof that let the Vinkun sun peak through.

There was a loose floorboard and Rhydian opened it, searching inside for something, anything. Upon finding nothing, he sighed and got back to work.

* * *

Arietta loved the second floor of the library the most. It was elegant and regal but still cozy. There were a dozen portraits of past generations and the carpeted floor was a nice rosy color.

She looked through book after book but found nothing. No hollow pages, no map of directions. It seemed that this elusive note would be much more difficult to find than she initially thought.

* * *

Cierrah wasn't having much luck either. She had given up on the thousands of books and was now tapping on the walls, searching for a hollow spot. Groaning she kicked a book on the floor. It flew and hit a spot on the wall which Cierrah hadn't noticed before.

It was dark colored and it had a weird shaped lock. Cierrah thought that the shape looked familiar and then it clicked. It was the same size and shape that Arietta's locket was.

"Ria!" She yelled excitedly. Arietta ran down, with Rhydian close behind. "What? Did you find something?" She asked, panting for air.

"Yes!" Cierrah answered, pointing at the spot on the wall. Arietta took out her locket, and was surprised to see that it was glowing. "Woah!" Rhydian exclaimed.

Arietta bent down and place the locket into the shaft. It swung open and a large book was inside it. She opened it and found a folded note fitted into it. She opened it carefully, anxious to see what was in it.

The note was empty.

* * *

"So you're saying that a blue-haired girl told you that Oz was in danger and that we need to find three heroes to save it?" Fiyero asked, skeptically.

"Yes, pretty much..." Arietta answered.

"Ooh! Thats so thrillyfying!" Galinda squealed.

"Good, I'm glad we're caught up. Did this 'Olivia' just happen to forget that Elphaba isn't here?" he asked.

Arietta smirked. "Yes she is. She's right outside the window." All heads turned to the window. "I can't see anything." Fiyero noted.

"No duh, Sherlock!" Arietta said sarcastically. She opened the window with her mind. "Get rid of the concealment spell." She ordered.

"I-I don't know how." A voice said, out of nowhere. Galinda looked up. "God? Is that you?"

"No, Glin. It's me." Elphaba said, appearing as the spell wore off. "Elphie!" She shrieked running over to her green friend. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Fiyero stared at the Emerald beauty in front of him. "Fae..." He whispered. Elphaba looked up at him and smiled.

_Oz just kiss already! _Arietta thought. "Hey, Galinda! How about we go up your room and" she swallowed heavily. "Discuss makeup products."

Galinda looked between Elphaba and Arietta, realizing that she would never get this opportunity again she ran up to the brunette and the two went up to the room.

"Uh, I'm going to go with them." Cierrah said, and motioned for Rhydian to come.

"Fae, don't get me wrong, I love that you're here, but isn't it dangerous?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded. "But is there anyone in the Vinkus who would report me?" She reasoned.

"I wish you could stay here." He said wistfully. _Just tell her you love her. It's not that hard. _He thought. But first he had to break up with Galinda.

"So do I. But I would only cause a commotion. After all, I don't cause commotions. I am one." She said.

"Lion Cub Day." Fiyero reminisced with a smile. "I think about that day a lot." Butterflies sprouted in Elphaba's stomach.

"Yeah. So do I." Elphaba whispered. "Galinda no!" Arietta yelled as the blonde ran down. "Elphie! Can I give you a makeover?!" She asked ecstatically.

"Uh, I think we should discuss Arietta's vision first." Elphaba said. Galinda nodded. "But how about after that." She asked.

"Yeah.. No."

* * *

They sat on the bed in a circle as Arietta thoroughly explained everything. She laid the empty note on the bed.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence." Fiyero offered. "Maybe it was just a dream."

Arietta shook her head. "It wasn't."

"Arietta-"

"It wasnt!" She yelled and slammed her hand on the note, blue sparks engulfing it. Black ink slowly spread across the note forming words in loopy handwriting.

_"Where purple majesty's are nurtured and grow,_

_Where tiny lives can burrow below_

_This amazifying place is where your next clue shall be,_

_Just look a little closer and You'll see.." _

The note was short but confusing. Fiyero looked baffled. "What in Oz is that supposed to mean?!" He said.

Elphaba and Arietta shared a look. "I think we know!" They said.

* * *

**Does anyone have any guesses as to where the riddle will lead them? Chocolate brownies to those who figure it out! Review, please! I'm trying to make my chapters pretty long. Am I succeeding? Again, review! Also, I'm thinking of making this into a series. What should I name the series? I think I should stop telling you guys to review, I've said like twice already but still...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. A Frivolous Party

**Hello! I'm back! I'm actually pretty happy that I hid the riddle so well, because I personally thought it sucked.**

**Doglover645: You'll find out soon enough...**

**NiatheWickedLover: Heheh, I can imagine! Hmmm, 'Saving Oz.' I could use that. And who doesn't like chocolate! Oh yeah, UPDATE 'HEAR NO EVIL, SEE NO EVIL' **

**WickedFrenchHorn: Ok, please update!**

**spiritwarrior27: (Guest) Correctamundo! I would've worded it differently, but yeah it's basically correct. *hands you Oreos* Enjoy!**

**iamgoku: Yeah! I'm happy they're all together again! Well, you'll get to know the answer now!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Wicked? Hah! That's funny, tell me another one!**

* * *

"What?!" They all exclaimed. Arietta gave them a sly grin. "Seriously? Nobody here gets it?!" Elphaba asked.

"Just tell us!" Rhydian protested.

"It's a garden." They said at the exact same time. Galinda, Cierrah, Fiyero, and Rhydian stared at them dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Arietta rolled her eyes. "It's a garden. Listen." She said and grabbed the note. "Where purple majesty's are nurtured and grow. There are a bunch of purple peonies in the garden." She explained. Elphaba grabbed the note.

"Where tiny lives can burrow below." She waited for anyone to answer. Sighing, she explained. "Animals. Animals like Bunnies or even just Bees. They don't even have to be Animals, they can be animals." A ripple of understanding 'Oh's' burst through the group.

"So then. Let's go to the garden." Fiyero agreed, jumping off the bed.

* * *

Once they reached the garden, they all set to work looking for a clue. Elphaba and Galinda searched through the Animal's known burrows, Fiyero and Rhydian searched through the fountain, and Arietta and Cierrah searched through the purple peonies.

"Hey, you guys! I think I found something!" Fiyero called. He and Rhydian were hunched over inspecting the fountain walls. It was a magnificent fountain, resembling a rock tower with water spouting out.

"What is it?" Galinda asked. Rhydian pointed to an inscription on the wall, hidden beneath the water. "Etta, make the water stop." Fiyero commanded. Arietta closed her eyes and the fountain spouted out and stopped but not before wetting both of the boys.

"Gee, thanks." Fiyero said sarcastically. Elphaba crouched down and read the inscription. It was a messy scrawl and nothing like the writing on the note, but she assumed of was because it must've been harder to write on the wall.

"The Party." Elphaba read. Cierrah furrowed her brow. "What in Oz does that mean!" She asked. Fiyero and Arietta shared a look. "We're having a Costume Ball tonight. I-I sort of forgot..." Arietta admitted.

"A Ball!?" Cierrah and Galinda squealed.

"Elphie! I can give you a makeover!" Galinda shrieked, running over to her green friend. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I can't go! I'm a wanted fugitive!" She protested.

"Actually Fae, you _can_ go." Fiyero said. "It's a costume party. When people ask, just tell them you're going as The Wicked Witch Of The West." Elphaba cringed.

"Fine! Does that mean I can just wear what I normally wear?!" She asked. Galinda looked at her horrified. "No way! We're going to beautyficate you!" She squealed.

"Yay." Elphaba said sarcastically.

* * *

"Elphie! Hold still!" Galinda pouted, as she tried to apply lipstick onto her friends lips.

"Galinda! I don't want nor need any more lipstick!" Elphaba protested. Galinda stopped and admired her work.

"Oh, Elphie." She whispered. "You look beautiful." Elphaba blushed slightly. Galinda had let her wear a black dress, seeing as how she was supposed to dress up like herself. Her black pointy hat was apparently necessary, as well, but Galinda had curled her raven hair and it flowed down her back.

Although the dress was simple and black, it was still beautiful. It reached down to just below her knees. It was sleeveless, with a bow in the front. Galinda had painted Elphaba's lips a dark ruby red, and had applied dark mascara to make her eyes pop.

Elphaba, who refused to wear high heels, paired it with black ballet flats. Arietta stepped in and gasped.

"Yes, I'm sure I look horrible." Elphaba said. Arietta shook her head and smiled. "You look beautiful." She assured her.

"You look Ozmazing!" Galinda said.

Ariettas dress was an off-the-shoulder light blue princess dress. It was long, slightly poofed, and covered her feet. The top and bottom parts were jeweled and her curly hair was in a half-up half-down position, the long tresses reaching below her waist. Her lips were a rosy pink and her locket was visible On her neck. The usually lopsided tiara was correctly placed on her head.

"Thanks." Arietta said. Elphaba nodded approvingly. "I don't know much about fashion, but I do know that you look quite well in blue. It matches your eyes." Elphaba said. "But isn't this supposed to be a costume party?"

Arietta smirked. "Yes. I'm going as myself." She answered.

"Someone's getting cocky." Elphaba said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Where's Cierry?" Galinda asked.

"Still working on her hair." Arietta answered, groaning. "Galinda, how come you haven't gotten ready yet?" The blonde was still wearing the same clothes she had on during the fountain search.

"I'm not?!" Galinda looked down, horrified. "I spent so much time getting Elphie ready, I forgot that I had to get ready as well!" She ran into the bathroom and began to get ready.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, entering the room. His breath hitched in his throat. "Y-you look, a-amazing!" He said.

Elphaba blushed deeply this time. "You look handsome." She said. He was dressed in an all black tux with a cape and a mask. A sword was poking out of his trousers.

"I'm El Zohrroh!" He said, waving the sword around. Arietta cracked up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She said in between giggles.

Cierrah emerged from the bathroom. Her dress was pink and and had a bedazzled top part which wound around her neck. She was wearing sparkly high-heeled sandals And her straight blonde hair was in a fishtail tied with a pink ribbon.

"And who, pray tell, might you be?" Arietta asked. Cierrah looked at her thoughtfully. "Uhh, a princess! Duh!" She answered.

"Ok! I'm ready!" Galinda yelled emerging from the bathroom. Her dress was well, what everyone was expecting.

It was light pink and reached up to her feet. She was wearing white gloves and was holding a mini purse. Her lips were the matching color of the dress and her luscious blonde hair was pinned up.

"Let me guess, you're a princess as well?" Fiyero asked. Galinda smiled. "Yup! I'm your princes Fifi!" She said. Fiyero cringed inwardly. He had to break up with Glin, but not today. Arietta stared at him.

"Yes today!" She said.

"Huh?" Galinda asked. "Nothing..." Fiyero answered.

"Where's Rhyddy?" Cierrah asked. Arietta stifled a snicker at the nickname. "I'm here." He said, appearing behind Fiyero.

He was wearing a dark green costume with a pack of Bow and arrows slung behind his back. Arietta smiled. "Rohbin Hoodh?" She asked.

Rhydian nodded. "Hmm, I always saw you as a steals from the rich to give to yourself kind of guy." Arietta said, smirking.

He glared at her, but could tell she was joking. "Can we head down to the party now?" Galinda asked, impatient as ever.

"Let's go." Arietta said, standing up.

* * *

"Queen Marlenah Suzanhne Tiggular Of The Vinkus." The butler, Sahmuele, called out. Marlenah smiled and walked down elegantly.

"King Jahcob Tiggular III Of The Vinkus." Jahcob followed his wife as cheers erupted for both of them.

"Prince Fiyero Jahcob Tiggular Of The Vinkus." Fiyero smiled his million-watt smile and had all the ladies swooning. But there was only one girl on his list...

"And Princess Arietta Marlenah Tiggular Of The Vinkus." Arietta walked down. _How many times do they have to say Of The Vinkus? _She thought. Smiling, she prayed that she wouldn't trip on the ridiculously long dress.

Elphaba, Galinda, Rhydian, and Cierrah stood clapping and cheering. There were lots of different costumes, (And several Wicked Witch ones) so nobody questioned Elphaba.

"Can someone remind me why we have to be at this frivolous party?" Elphaba asked.

"Do you really need a reason?" Cierrah asked.

"Uh, yes!"

Arietta and Fiyero met them down there. "Oz, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Arietta said. She turned around and went over to the snack table. Smiling, she grabbed the chocolate and ate it. Looking up she caught a flash of... Blue? _Olivia!_ She thought.

Running after her, she looked all over, but found nothing. Sighing, she slumped down on the floor. Cierrah and Rhydian followed her.

"Ria!" Cierrah chided. "You can't sit down in the floor in that dress!"

"What happened?" Rhydian asked.

"Nothing. I just though..." She trailed off when she saw a small folded paper on the floor. She scrambled up and grabbed the paper.

"It's a clue!" Arietta exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Cierrah asked. Arietta smirked as she pulled something out. "This is how I know."

She held up a long, curly lock of blue hair.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter three! Congratulations to spiritwarrior27 who guessed correctly about the riddle! *hands you more Oreos***

**Review!**


	4. The Plan

**Hiya! As you guys can see, I'm trying to update on a daily basis. I doubt I'll have time during the weekend, though.**

**Doglover645: We already know what happens when you do that...**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yeah I know! When I updated this I saw you had updated that and I'm like, 'oh...' It's ok, only spiritwarrior27 guesses it. **

**spiritwarrior27: Oh. I just thought you were a guest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would make sure that Harry Styles WOULD NOT be in consideration to play Fiyero in the movie version!**

* * *

Olivia watched as Arietta found the clue. Smiling, she tucked her eccentric blue hair under her ear. It looks like the Keepers had put their trust in the right person after all. Not that they'd had much of a choice... But still. "Well, it looks like my work here is done." She whispered, turning around.

She ran up to the highest floor of the castle and walked over to the nearest window. She took one look down and gulped. This was the part she hated the most, why couldn't they just take cars to their destinations for once? Reminding herself that there were no cars in Oz, she closed her eyes, stepping onto the ledge.

If anyone had been looking, they would have seen an oddly dressed girl with strange hair, throwing herself out of the fifth floor of the Tiggular castle. But of course, no one was watching. So no one saw the girl as she disappeared, seconds before reaching the ground

* * *

Elphaba watched as Fiyero and Galinda danced. They looked so happy. She could probably never achieve that amount of happiness. She was an aberration, a curse. She didn't deserve that level of happiness.

She didn't deserve Fiyero.

Not that she would ever get him. Even if she hadn't been a green Wicked Witch, she would've never stood a chance against Galinda. The Golden Beauty. The embodiment of perfection. It wouldn't matter wether she had been a fair-skinned, size fourteen, she was still herself. Her snarky, sarcastic self. _Oz, I'm a horrible friend!_ She thought. And it was true, she was in love with her best friends boyfriend. Surely, that had to break some kind of girl code.

Sighing wistfully, she turned away from them. She would never be that girl. Arietta ran over to her, clutching the note. "Elphaba, look at this!" She said excitedly, tearing the green girl away from her thoughts.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"A new, puzzling, enigma just waiting to be solved!" Arietta answered. "What's an enigma?" Rhydian asked Cierrah. The blonde girl shrugged. "Beats me." She answered.

"Let me see." She ordered. Arietta obliged, passing Elphaba the note. On it, there was a picture of a boat.

"A boat? What in Oz's name does any of this have to do with a boat?!" Elphaba yelled. "Don't starting getting angry with me!" Arietta chided. "I honestly have no idea."

"Fif, twirl me!" Galinda squealed, loudly enough to attract the attention of Canada. Elphaba's gaze turned back to the seemingly happy couple.

"Im going to go fill them in on everything." Arietta said. "No, don't." Elphaba protested. "Fiyero looks so happy."

Arietta rolled her eyes. "Yeah, trust me, he's not." She walked over to her brother and his girlfriend, tapping them lightly on the shoulder. "We found another clue." She whispered. "Meet us in my room in about five minutes. Don't go at the same time, they'll think that something is wrong."

* * *

When they were all met up in Arrieta's room, she explained that the note was a picture of a boat. Upon further investigation, they found minuscule letters that spelt out: SOV.

"SOV? What's that?" Rhydian asked.

"Well, it could be the name of the boat." Galinda offered. They turned to her. "G-Galinda! That's brilliant!" Elphaba praised. The blonde tossed her hair and giggled.

"I have my moments." She said.

"Ozma's Voyage..." Arietta said softly. "Saint Ozma's Voyage!"

"What's that?"

"It's a boat, really more of a yacht. Mother wanted to take us on it! Remember, Yero?" She explained. Fiyero nodded.

"Yeah! I think theres more information on it in a copy of today's Ozpaper!" He said.

"Wheres the copy?!" Elphaba demanded.

"I think it's in the Copy room." He answered. "Wait, we have a copy room?" Arietta asked.

"Yes, it's just below the Attic." He told her. "Oh. Wait, we have an attic?" She asked again.

"Etta, have you been in any of the rooms besides the study and the library?"

"Yes!" She said. He gave her a look. "No..."

"Can someone please just go get a copy Ozpaper That we so dearly entail?!" Elphaba yelled, growing vexed.

"I'll go." Fiyero proposed. "No, if mother or father see you, with an Ozpaper they'll think that we're up to something and it'd be futile to try and hide it." Arietta reasoned.

"I'll go." Elphaba decided. "I'm much lighter on my feet and I can use my cloaking spell." A murmur of agreement rippled through their little group. Fiyero reached out to her. "Fae. Be careful." He warned.

* * *

As Elphaba walked through the empty halls of Adurin Iir, she saw a door open ajar. Curiosity clouded her better judgement, and she sneaked inside. Still invisible from the concealment spell, she saw Morrible and the rest of the Order Members.

"I'm not particularly tolerant of boats." Mrs. Serkoni said. Morrible glared at her. "Are you particularly tolerant of those Keepers finding the heroes before we do? These heroes are the only thing standing between us and ruling Oz! We're going on the boat tomorrow wether you like it or not!" She said.

Out of shock, Elphaba bumped into the table. Everyone turned to the spot where the noise was, and Elphaba ran out, seeing the spell beginning to wear off. Luckily, she grabbed the copy that they were looking at first.

Panting for breath and visible again, she laid the Ozpaper on the bed. "Saint Ozma's Voyage leaves tomorrow at six in the morning." She said.

"But that's so early!" Galinda whined.

"They'll never let us go!" Fiyero said. Arietta smirked mischievously.

"I have an idea."

* * *

When Marlenah and Jahcob Tiggular woke up, they expected to find they're children and their friends. What they found was a note.

_Dear mother and father,_

_We're very sorry. We have to leave. Don't worry, it's not what you think it is, we aren't running away! Though you may not understand, the future of Oz rests on us. Unfortunately, we are all zealously committed to this and cannot share our whereabouts. But again, this is not a frivolous whim and although you might protest, Im not a destitute little girl anymore, we have to do this. We are all impervious to any argument you may insist on giving. Just remember Yero and I love you dearly. _

_~ Yours truly, Etta._

"Oz, Jahcob! What are we going to do!" Marlenah yelled. Jahcob took his wife in his arms and raised her chin up to him.

"We're going to have to trust them." He said.

"How!? They're out in the world all alone! Oh, I just know this has something to do with those Order members." Marlenah said, growing anxious.

"Do you trust them?" Jahcob asked.

"But they're-"

"Do you trust them?" He asked again. Marlenah nodded slowly.

"Then believe me when I say this, they are both going to be ok. They're all going to be ok, every which one." He said.

He just hoped he was right.

* * *

**And here is where things start to get interesting! Im really proud of this chapter, what did you guys think?! Virtual cake for reviewers!**

**The cake is chocolate... *cough* Nia *cough***


	5. On Saint Ozma's

**Hi! I'm here! Sorry I couldn't update over the weekend... I was going to update on Friday, but my Doc manager went all crazy and wouldn't let me save it! So, here I am now! It's better late then never, right? *nervous laugh* A new character will be introduced here! (Julie made me... Lol jk! I wanted to!)**

**Julie: I finally updated! Yay! Cookies for everyone! *cookies begin to randomly rain everywhere* And I believe you're going to like this chapter... I mean, YOU'RE IN IT!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: They're not going to break up... Yet. But when they do, everything will be all happy and fluffy, right? Wrong.**

**iamgoku: I watched Maleficent yesterday and I'm going to watch OUAT today. Probably... Yes, Arietta is brilliant! Elphaba is most definitely that girl, Glinda and Cierrah are Ozsome and Rhydian is, well Rhydian! Does that answer everything? **

**NiatheWickedLover: I know you do. You say it all the time in your stories. Lol, let's be the sarcasm queens! Elphaba has been knocked down to second... Did you even notice that you quoted TFIOS? Ok? Ok!**

* * *

"It's toooo early!" Galinda whined. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to come." She said. The blonde gave her a horrified look. "And leave you all to die?!" She answered dramatically, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "Fifi. Carry me." She commanded. Fiyero sighed and begrudgingly let the blonde climb onto his back. Arietta suppressed a snicker.

"Where exactly are we supposed to go again?" Rhydian asked. "Saint Ozma's Voyage. We have to get on at six thirty." Arietta explained calmly.

"Well, then why are we here at four in the morning?!" He asked. The brunette took a deep sigh. "Adurin Iir is far away from the docks. We had to leave early." She answered.

"Are we there yet?!" Cierrah asked for the millionth time. "No." Elphaba said. The blonde pouted, her green eyes blinking away the drowsiness.

"Fif! You're supposed to carry me bridal style! Like you will on our wedding!" Galinda complained. The Prince sighed, twisting her into his arms. He stole a look at Elphaba. He didn't want to marry Galinda! He wanted his Fae.

_Thats not going to happen if you don't break up with Galinda._ A voice in his head reminded him. He groaned. He loved Galinda. Not in the way he loved Elphaba, but more like a sister. He still cared about her and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are we there yet?" Cierrah asked yet again. "Nope." Arietta said, skipping playfully. Rhydian stared at her astoundedly. "How are you not tired?!" He asked. Arietta shrugged. "I don't know. No matter how late I stay up, I can wake up at any time and not be groggy. It's like I'm impervious to sleep, in a way."

"Are we there yet?" Cierrah asked for the umpteenth time. "No!" They yelled at her. "No need to be so rude." She sniffed.

"Does anyone actually know where the docks are?" Fiyero asked. "Yes." Elphaba answered. "We head west, turn right, turn left, then continue for a few hours, then we keep turning right, then left, then we head northeast And turn right until the docks appear. Simple."

"Are we there yet?" Cierrah called out, relentlessly. Arietta glared at her, blue eyes shining fiercely. "If you ask that one more time..." She trailed off, leaving the blonde silent.

"One thousand dresses in pink on the wall, one thousand dresses in pink! Time will fly, as you buy, nine hundred and ninety nine dresses in pink on the wall!" Galinda squealed. Elphaba clamped her hand over The popular girls' mouth, so she was unable to go on.

"I'm going to take my hand away. You're going to keep silent." The green girl said. Galinda nodded, her blonde curls bobbing. Elphaba slowly took away her hand.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine dresses in pink on the- oomph!" Elphaba socked the blond girl. "Elphie!" She shrilled. She immediately shut up, when said green girl shot her a deathly glare.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" She challenged.

Cierrah smirked. "Are we there yet?"

* * *

"But father! I want to help!" Sapphire complained, slumping down on the chair. Adagio, Sapphire's father, gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, honey. We just don't need your help right now." The twelve year old sighed. "But Livvy gets to help!" She tried.

"Olivia is sixteen. And wether or not she can help is her parents business." He answered.

"So... You're saying that it's your fault I can't help?" She asked, smirking. Adagio faltered. She wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. Sighing, he grabbed the envelope.

"You promise me that you won't let this fall into the wrong hands?" He asked. Sapphire's blue eyes gleamed. "I promise!" She swore, her face solemn.

"If you encounter any Order Members-" he began.

"Hide the envelope and don't give the Keepers away. I know this." She answered. Adagio smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, go on! They'll be here any minute!"

Sapphire nodded and ran out, her reddish-brown hair sailing behind her.

* * *

"All aboard Saint Ozma's Voyage!" The Captain called. Arietta walked up to him. "I am Arietta Tiggular and this is my brother Fiyero Tiggular. " She announced regally.

"Ah, yes. Follow me." He said, leading them down a wide corridor. Galinda was pointing at the shiny chandelier. "Look, Fifi! It's so... Sparkly!" She squealed.

"I'm Captain Moore. My crew and I welcome you onto the ship." Moore said stiffly.

"This ship is beautiful." Arietta praised, her head swiveling to drink in everything. Moore gave her a strained smile. "It's the most financed ship in Ozian history. It's a cargo ship and is the fastest out there. It's basically the Ozian version of the Titanic!" He answered.

"The what?" Arietta asked, confused. "Uh.. Nothing, nothing. Don't you worry about it." He caught sight of her locket. His eyes widened and he sighed wistfully. "Olivia sent you, didn't she?" He asked. Arietta nodded.

"How did you-" she began.

"The crew is fully committed to your search. If we find anything, we'll let you know." He cut her off, and she knew that this was all she would get from him.

A girl came barreling toward them, full throttle. She smiled, out of breath. Her redish-brown hair stuck out at odd angles and she was sweating slightly. Moore pushed his cap onto his face. "Thank." Pant. "Oz." Pant. "I found you!" She hugged Arietta who stiffened.

"Um, hello." The brunette answered, patting her on the back awkwardly. "Oh, excuse me! Where are my manners?!" She extended her hand. "I'm Sapphire Jahnero! I was instructed to give you this!" She reached inside her pockets. Nothing. Panicking slightly she whirled around.

"Here it is!" She yelled, grabbing a piece of paper triumphantly. She passed it to Arietta. "Did Olivia send you?" She asked. "Livvy? She doesn't make the rules! She only gets to enforce them! The Keepers make the rules. I'm a Keeper! Well, sort of..." She ranted.

"Anyways! This is for you! I was instructed to help you guys!" Sapphire finished. Arietta smiled kindly. "Well, I'm Arietta Tiggular-"

"Oh, I know!" Sapphire cut her off. "Sorry..."

"This is Fiyero, my brother, that's Elphaba Thropp, Galinda Upland." The blonde shot her a look. "Of the Upper Uplands." She added hastily. "Rhydian Serkoni and Cierrah Tehrson." Sapphire nodded.

"This is your cabin." Moore said. Sapphire didn't give him a second glance before stepping inside. Arietta smiled at him. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Oh no, thank _you_." He answered before turning around and closing the door. They all stared in awe at the room.

The walls were a nice ivory color, there were small twisted lights that shone brightly. The curtains were the color of champagne and there were six beds and a couch. Fiyero let out a whistle. "Oz, this place is fancy!"

"Alright!" Arietta said. "Let's crack this clue!"

"We can do that later! I'm exhausted right now!" Galinda shrieked, flopping on her bed. They all agreed, and Arietta sighed, closing her eyes as well. Sapphire decided to join them and stretched out on the couch.

* * *

_Olivia stood quietly at the edge of the bed. Arietta opened her eyes and looked around. They were in the cabin, but they were the only ones there. She shifted her gaze to the blue-haired girl. A look of sorrow was on her face._

_"What's wrong?" She asked. Olivia sighed. "It's closer than we thought." She answered. "What is?" Arietta probed. _

_"I-I can't tell you. Arietta, we have been searching for the heroes for a really long time. The Order are against us and if they get to the heroes first, they can convince them to turn over to their side. That's why we need you to find them first. I see Sapph is helping." She answered._

_"You know Sapphire?" She asked. Olivia nodded. "Yes, she's my Cousin." _

_"Now, Arietta." She continued. "We don't have much time. You and your friends must locate the heroes in a month." _

_"A month!" Arietta exclaimed. "What if we can't?" Olivia gave her a sad smile. "The moment the sun sets on the last day, a lunar eclipse will happen. The heroes must perform the spell on that night at the exact moment the eclipse is going on and Oz shall be saved." She explained._

_"What happens if they don't?"_

_"A month, Arietta, you have a month." She answered. _

* * *

Arietta opened her eyes. Someone was knocking in the door. She stood up and opened it, to find Moore there. "You and your frinds have been cordially invited to attend a dinner party at eight o'clock sharp." He said in a monotone voice. "Don't be late." He handed her an invitation and shut the door.

"Etta?" Fiyero asked.

"We're invited to a party." She said, tossing him the invitation. He groaned.

"Just you wait until Galinda hears about this..." He muttered.

* * *

**To those of you who don't know it, Sapphire is Doglover645. I hope you liked this chapter! Anybody have any theories about the upcoming plot? Heheh, you'll never guess... All I can say is, it won't be very fluffy. Or happy. Review And tell me your favorite lines! I'll give you a Hershey's kiss!**


	6. Just The Way You Are

**Hi! This is not late. (No matter what Julie says!) I updated today, didn't i? So, hah! Ok. Can I just say that spiritwarrior27 is completely on track with this story! She knew the riddle and she (in a way) guessed something else... I'm adding Nia into this, but only because she is going to put me in one of her stories. NO MORE PEOPLE!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yes, you can! You're in this chapter! I loved writing those parts!**

**Spiritwarrior27: You shouldn't...**

**Doglover645: You also have a sword! **

**WickedFrenchHorn: *through clenched teeth* I know. I read it. GRRRR! But you updated. So did I! Your turn...**

**iamgoku: Yeah! I might watch it today or tomorrow! Cierrah's lines were fun to write! Or maybe they're already there... *waggles eyebrows* She has to do that. It's not her fault.**

**Disclaimer: Psh! Me? Own Wicked? You are quite the comedian!**

* * *

Arietta stared at the closed door. "There's something not right about that guy..." She said. Fiyero looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, forget about it." She answered. "Let's wake up them up." Fiyero smirked, walking over to Elphaba. _Oz, she is beautiful._ He thought, tracing her features. The sunlight shone on her Emerald skin, making it glow. Her hair fell in a raven curtain and he could see a dark purple mixed in. Overall, her ethereal beauty took his breath away.

Arietta smirked. "You know, I've heard of a fairytale where a Prince wakes up a princess with a true loves kiss." She said, making Fiyero blush at the thought of kissing his Emerald beauty.

"Though, in the fairytale, the Prince didn't have a girlfriend!" The brunette finished. Fiyero gulped as his gaze shifted to the blonde. "I'm going to break up with her. I just don't know how." He confessed.

Arietta gave him an amused look. "Oh, really? The playboy party Prince with a scandalacious reputation doesn't know how to break up with a girl?" She asked in mock horror. He glared at her.

"I care about Glin. I don't want to hurt her. But, I don't love her, at least not in the way I love Fae." Her gaze softened and she smiled.

"I understand." She said, making him beam. Arietta turned to Sapphire and shook her slightly.

Sapphire rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Hmm?" She asked. "Oh! Hi!" Arietta chuckled and threw a pillow at Rhydian. He groaned and sat up. "Morning sunshine!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He glared at her, running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. Cierrah, in all the commotion, woke up as well. "Ahh! I feel refreshed!" She said, stretching.

Galinda and Elphaba were still sleeping. Elphaba woke up, her eyes fluttering open And meeting Fiyero's. Shocked, her face adopted a confused expression. Oz, he wanted to kiss her.

Elphaba turned away and nudged Galinda. The blonde shrieked in fear and shot up. She looked at Fiyero. "Fif!" She launched herself off the bed and grabbed his neck. "Hi! I missed you."

Arietta rolled her eyes and Elphaba sighed wistfully. "Hey Glin, guess what?" She asked, taking it upon herself to save her brother. "We're going to a dinner party tonight." Galinda's eyes widened and she squealed loudly.

"Ooh! Can I come?!" Sapphire begged. "Yeah, sure!" Arietta agreed.

"_Another_ party?" Elphaba groaned. "I can't go to another party! It's a miracle they haven't noticed that I'm The Wicked Witch Of The West yet!"

"Don't, Fae." Fiyero reprimanded.

"Don't what?" Elphaba asked, confused. "Don't talk down to yourself! You don't deserve all of that, so stop calling yourself Wicked when we know- when I know- that you aren't." Fiyero said, pushing a raven wisp behind her ear.

Elphaba let out a mirthless laugh, ignoring the thumping noise her heart was making. "Fiyero, look at me. I'm green. I'm a curse, an aberration. I don't deserve any of your friendships." She answered.

"Fae, who told you that? You're not an aberration or a curse. You're an amazing, courageous, caring woman. And we don't give two twigs that you're green! We love you, just the way you are. I think you're beautiful." He said.

"You don't need to lie to me." She spoke softly, looking down. Fiyero brought her face up and cupped her chin.

"It's not lying. It's looking at things a different way." He whispered. _Kiss, kiss, kiss!_ Arietta chanted. Galinda was caught up in painting her nails, oblivious to the scene in front of her. Cierrah and Rhydian watched with interest, while Sapphire smiled at the cute scene.

Elphaba sighed. "Don't we have a party to get ready for?" She asked, turning away. Galinda snapped up and smiled in a dazzling way. "We better get started now!"

* * *

"A dinner party? Clever John, clever. But will it be enough?" Morrible asked, her eyes glinting evilly. Moore nodded.

"They don't suspect a thing. Nothing can go wrong. And if something does go wrong, we'll have a hostage anyways." He answered.

"I knew I made the right choice in trusting you. Don't fail me, John. You don't want to know what happens when you fail me." Morrible said.

"Are you threatening me Morgana?" Moore asked. Morrible waved her hand in a carefree fashion.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." She answered.

"Nevertheless, I will do everything in my power to make sure we get to the heroes first." He said.

"For your sake, I sure hope so..."

* * *

Nia stood watching the ocean. Her combat dress, while unusual in the setting, made her look regal-like. Giggling as a dolphin resurfaced, she dropped one of her earrings.

"No!" She groaned. The moonlight made it impossible to see, but she could tell by an eerie glinting in the water that it hadn't sunk. Yet.

Slumping her shoulders, she sighed. _Great, just great!_ She thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Ok, so Elphaba will stay here." Arietta decided.

"Alright! Can we go now?!" Galinda asked impatiently. A murmur of agreement rippled through the group and they all, except for Elphaba, walked out.

Arietta heard a girl muttering angrily to herself. "Stupid earring, aren't they supposed to stay on your ears?!" She walked over to the figure.

"Do you need any help?" Arietta asked. Nia nodded. "Yes, my earring fell in the water. I doubt you can get it, though." Arietta located the object in question thanks to a beam of moonlight that shone on the water. The earring floated up to Nia.

"Thanks!" She gushed. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask!"

"You're welcome." Arietta said. "Now onward to the dinner party." Galinda squealed.

"Oz, this is going to be so much fun!"

Little did they know that back at their cabin, Moore was sneaking up behind Elphaba holding an object in his hand.

A gun.

* * *

**You're all going to start threatening me now, aren't you? Oh well... Nia, I know you had a small part here, but you'll resurface! Don't worry! And Julie, I'm sorry you couldn't use your sword! You'll use it next chapter in the dinner party! Also, are there any Psych fans out there? I just posted a new story called "The Secret Circle." Please check to out! Review! And please tell me your favorite lines, I love reading them!**


	7. The Dinner Party

**Hello dear readers! I wanted to update yesterday, but I got all caught up in the Fourth of July funness! I love How a lot of you are scared for Elphaba! I would never kill her! I might torture her, though..Ok, maybe you should be scared.**

**Doglover645: Oh yes, a gun!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: I saw all your updates. The wedding one was adorabubble! ;)**

**Queen Elsa The Snow Queen: Fiyero will just have to do his best. But will it be enough?**

**iamgoku: Lol. Dramarific? I better write that one down... My catfishes will hurt your wombats. Lol, I'm going to update it soon, so don't worry! I updated BIYD, by the way!**

**NiatheWickedLover: But I like being threatened! Yay! I'm glad you like your character! Lol yup, I was watching TLM 1 and 2. I thought of Morrible when I saw Ursula, but I thought Morgana would fit better.**

**SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy: Glad you liked it! ;) I'm expecting an update from any of your stories...**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Wicked, but I do own the OM's (Order Members) and The Keepers. And all my other OC's. (There are a lot...)**

* * *

Elphaba tensed, feeling someone creeping up behind her. Whirling around, she came face to face with the head of Moore's gun. Gulping, she brought her hands up.

"Hello, Greenie." Moore sneered, grabbing her arm and throwing her on the couch. Keeping his gun trained on her, Moore tied Elphaba and gagged her.

"Where's the second clue?" He asked gruffly.

Elphaba huffed indignantly and stuck her chin up in a defiant manner. Moore struck her on the cheek, and she gave him an impervious expression, quirking her eyebrow amusedly. This was nothing compared to when Frex had beaten her and locked her in a closet. And that usually happened on his good days.

"I will shoot you." Moore threatened, and Elphaba let out a mirthless laugh, achieving t his as her badly tied gag fell off. "No, you won't. If I remember correctly," She put her hand to her temple in a faux thinking state. "You need me to tell you where the note is. And they must've ordered you to do it before the others get here, knowing all to well that I would stay."

The captain sighed, she was right. But he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve and grabbing a paper and a pen, he sloppily wrote a ransom note and left it on the table.

Moore smiled mockingly, revealing two golden teeth on the bottom. Elphaba stared at his open mouth. Why did he have metal in it? Shaking the thought off, she tried to gather up her magic to escape. Groaning in frustration as nothing happened, she glared at Moore.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? The binds are magic proof." He said. Elphaba rolled her eyes. The only person who could get her put of this was at a dinner party. Blowing a strand of raven out of her face she slumped down and accepted her fate.

Moore blindfolded her and led Elphaba down the corridor.

* * *

"I bet that there's going to be people in evening gowns, and they're going to have diamond earrings and a lot of money and-"

"Galinda, shut up!" Arietta chided, smoothing out her bangs. They had been in this infernal waiting room for a half hour.

"This ship is huge." Sapphire whispered, admiring the regal chandeliers. Rhydian sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair For the umpteenth time.

"How long do we have to wait here?" He whined. Cierrah ran to him and laced their fingers together. "Don't worry, Rhydy! We'll get out of here soon enough!" She said optimistically.

"I still can't get over that nickname..." Arietta muttered, stifling her snicker.

"We better get out of here soon." Fiyero whispered to his little sister. "I have a feeling that Glin might start singing again."

"Hey, I heard that!" Galinda yelled.

The siblings shared a look, and made the wise decision to stay quiet. A girl who looked to be about eighteen stepped in. She had fiery red hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and dull green eyes that lacked a spark. She was wearing a waitress outfit and a fake smile was plastered onto her face.

Rhydian's eyes narrowed and he walked over to Arietta. "She looks familiar." He said softly. The brunette nodded slowly, registering the news.

"Hello I'm Ardia and I'm here to take you inside. I'll also be your waitress." She added. Galinda nodded boisterously, and they all stepped inside.

The place was elegant, it had large tables with cushy seats and well dressed people. All the grandeur disgusted the princess. These people had a myriad of money at their disposal, and they chose to use it on lavish and frivolous parties instead of using it to help people and Animals alike.

Cierrah, noticing her best friends expression, sighed. "Can't you just enjoy this?" She beseeched.

Arietta shook her head defiantly, her brown curls swishing from side to side. "I refuse to acknowledge the fact that these people can actually _enjoy_ this when they are aware that there are destitute souls that need their help!" She hissed.

The tall blonde rolled her eyes and walked over to Galinda as the two began to chatter about the fancy restaurant.

"Isn't this place something?" Rhydian asked.

"Yes. It sure is _something_!" The brunette growled sarcastically. Rhydian chuckled, despite himself.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing..." He answered, sending a grin her way.

* * *

Elphaba's blindfold loosened slightly and she could see a smidgen of the floor. It was a pattern of blue and white tiles until they turned a corner and the tiles dissolved into a black ocean.

Moore knocked on a padlocked door three times after which Morrible brought Elphaba inside. They took off her blindfold and smirked at the green girl.

"Hello dearie." Morrible greeted. Elphaba kept her glare on them both.

"Now, would you do us a humongusifying favor?" Morrible asked.

"No." Elphaba spat out.

"Now dearie! Tsk, tsk. We can either do this the easy way..." Her gaze turned cold. "Or the hard way." She smiled again. "Your pick."

"I'm not telling you where the second note is." Elphaba announced, doing her best to stay sitting straight. Every moment that she stayed in the cursed binds, it seemed as if they got heavier and heavier.

"Hard way it is." Morrible said, giving her a dismayed expression. "Dearie, you could have had it all! We could've of exonerated you, made you loved. But, if you would rather go down..." She grabbed the dagger on the table and traced a thin line of blood on her Emerald arm.

"That can also be quickly arranged."

* * *

"Ooh, Fifi! This place is so Ozmopolitan! I bet Elphie would like it." Galinda gushed. Fiyero sighed as the blonde entwined their fingers. Elphaba. His Fae.

How could he say he loved Elphaba, when he didnt have the courage to break up with Galinda? It wasn't fair to the blonde, him leading her on as he was.

"Yeah, Glin. It's great."

Arietta gave him a sad smile, which turned into a grimace as a sharp pain stung her head. Her vision blurred and she found herself sitting in a different room.

* * *

_Olivia was sitting on the same chair she always was, her blue curls pulled into a side braid. "You're getting stronger." She stated, giving the brunette an impressed look. _

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"Arietta, you were tricked into coming here tonight. You and your friends must go." Olivia said, ignoring her question as always._

_"No. Not until you explain to me everything that's going on." She demanded. _

_"I-I, I can't." Her words seem to be fading and Arietta had to strain her ear to hear her. "Go! Y-you, have to go!" A wave of dizziness hit the brunette and she opened her eyes._

* * *

"Arietta!" Thousands of voices spun around in her head as she tried to make sense of it all. She was lying on the ground and a flock of people had swarmed around her. Ardia was there, her dull eyes staring at her menacingly.

She sat up, looking around. "Oh, Ria!" Arms embraced her neck and blonde hair spilled on her face. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Arietta pushed the arms off of her as she remembered Olivia's words. Eyes wide, she turned to Cierrah.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They forced them into some room when you fainted, I only escaped because they left the door slightly ajar for a few seconds before it automatically locked, and I was closest to it." Cierrah explained.

"Fainted?" Arietta asked.

"Yes, you fainted." The blonde assured her.

"What? No I didn't? It doesn't matter! We have to go!" The brunette yelled in frustration. Confusion was her number one enemy.

"Why?" Cierrah queried. "We just do." Arietta answered, finding the locked room and opening it with ease.

"Come on!" She ordered, when they didn't move she gave them a puzzled look. "What is it?" Rhydian motioned over her shoulder and the princess turned around, coming face to face with Ardia.

"Going so soon?" She asked in a malicious tone.

Sapphire's lips curled into a sneer, and she reached into her pocket pulling out a pen. She chanted softly and a blade appeared from the top. Slicing through the air like a maniac, the crowds began to disperse as they ran in horror.

"Say hello to my little friend!" She yelled.

* * *

Elphaba sat in the same chair hours later. A defiant smirk on her face and a dangerous gleam in her eyes, she ignored the blood on her hands, the bruise on her forehead, and the scared feeling in her chest. She hadn't given in yet, and she wasn't planning to do so.

"Miss. Elphaba I have to say, I'm impressed." Morrible rumbled. "But it won't be enough. In fact, we've checked all over your cabin. We found nothing. The one place we haven't checked, however is on your persona." She snapped her fingers, and the guards searched her pockets and any other place she could've hidden it.

Tully, who was among them, smiled triumphantly and held up a piece of paper. "Found it Madame!"

"Good, Tully." Morrible took the note and read it over.

"We'll need someone else to decipher it." Tully informed her. Morrible smirked.

"Good, because I know just the person."

* * *

"Anyone else want some?!" Sapphire asked, waving the sword around. Ardia rolled her eyes and pulled out a Galinda-like wand. With a flick of it, the blade found it's way over to her.

Sapphire sent her a glare. "Hey!" She protested.

Nia walked in, her face adopting a shocked expression. "Uh, I was wondering if you guys could keep it down, but you know what? Do whatever you want. I'm, I'm going to go.." Another flick of the wand and the door locked, trapping Nia in there with the rest of them.

"Or, I could stay here."

Arietta tried to use her powers to open the door, but she found that the lock was magic proof. "Um, can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Nia asked.

"Lets see, the door is locked, a person is pointing a sword and a wand at us. Why don't you do the math?!" Arietta asked in a dry tone.

"Oh, right." She answered sheepishly.

_Hmm, maybe if I could jump over the boats edge,_ Nia thought, _That girl who saved my earring with her powers, can lift me. With the distraction, they could take Red's wand and unlock the door. No, that's way too crazy._

_Crazy enough that it might work._ Arietta thought, reading the girl's, apparently named Nia's, thoughts._  
_

"Nia." She said, looking her straight in the eye. "Do it."

Shocked that she knew what she was thinking, but excited that her idea might work, Nia ran off to the edge of the boat and jumped off. Arietta used her powers to keep her from hitting the water.

Ardia ran over to the rails and the brunette grabbed the wand, unlocking the door. Lifting Nia back onto the ground, they all began to run out.

"That. was. Awesome!" Nia gushed proudly. Rhydian gave Arietta a bemused expression. "What in Oz just happened?!" He asked.

Arietta laughed and shot him a smile. "I'll explain it later."

* * *

**Yes, I know. That was a horrendible ending.., but I don't want everything to happen in this chapter so, until next time my pretties! Review. Oh, and does anyone know who Ardia is? Hint: She was in MTMTE..**


	8. Panic

**Hi! Um, I know I haven't exactly been keeping to my regular update schedules... Uh, sorry? Heheh. But I will try to never leave a story unfinished, and I've actually have a lot of Ozsome ideas for this! **

**Hah! None of you know who Ardia is. Well, except for Julie... Here's a hint, she was in MTMTE but with a different name. She had a very small appearance, mind you. The other name is still her original name, but she changed her name so they wouldn't recognize it!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: This is Fiyero and Elphaba we're talking about. We both know that they aren't very good with they're feelings... Hmm, he might save her. He might not. **

**Doglover645: You know her now... Hahah, I just HAVE to use that line!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks! Someone's getting cocky! Lol, but seriously. Thanks!**

**iamgoku: Yes, Nia is very coincidental. Lol! Morrible is horrible! Ooh, I just thought of a song! You'll find out who she is... Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooooo! Sweet Oz!**

* * *

"Hah! Eat sword Ardia!" Sapphire yelled, waving her blade around. The door that Ardia was behind began to pound, and slowly loosened from it's hinges. The group shared a look, before running off in the direction of their cabin.

"Does that mean I can help?" Nia asked. Arietta nodded, smiling warmly.

"Congratulations." She heard Fiyero mutter sarcastically. They opened the door to the dorm room, ready to read the coveted second note, and found it empty.

"Elphaba?" Cierrah called out.

"Fae? Fae!" Fiyero yelled, growing anxious. They searched for her around the room, but found nothing.

"Elphie?!" Galinda shrieked, crouching down on her knees to look under the bed. She was trying her hardest to ignore the dirt and dust, and actually doing quite well, until a red drop on the ground stained her light pink gown.

The shriek that the blonde let out must have been uncomfortable for Fiyero's parents back at Kiamo Ko. Imagine how the others felt.

"This is my favorite dress!" She wailed. Fiyero came to inspect her and he couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Glin, that's blood." He informed her breathlessly.

The blonde, not seeing the point, continued screaming. "Will that wash off?! I need this dress! It's so amazifying!" The rest of the group, however, had fallen silent.

"Blood?" Rhydian whispered, as Cierrah gulped down the bile rising in her throat. She shuddered, pulling away from the rest.

Arietta rolled her eyes slightly. "Come on, Cierr! It's just a little bit of blood!" She complained.

"Last time we saw another persons blood was when you got shot." The blonde whispered.

"You were shot?" Rhydian asked, waving him away, the brunette approached her best friend. "Cierrah. Look at me. I'm right here, aren't I? Trust me when I tell you this, I am not going anywhere. But we have to find Elphaba." She reassured the blonde.

Fiyero, meanwhile, was losing color in his face quite rapidly, his tan skin turning into ashen grey in a matter of seconds. Fae, his Fae, was in trouble. He couldn't hear anything. Not even Galinda's loud shrieks. All he could see was his Fae, writhing in a corner in the floor.

"Fifi?" Galinda asked, noticing her boyfriends expression. The Prince's head snapped up, and he suddenly grew very angry at her. She was just complaining about her Oz-forsaken dress, knowing that Elphaba could be dead, for all they knew!

"Glin, you don't really understand the situation, do you?" He asked, his teeth clenched tightly.

"All I know is that my dress is ruined." She answered, her cerulean blue eyes wide and innocent. Fiyero felt all his anger face away. Galinda didn't know any better. She just thought some random stain had viciously murdered her dress. She hadn't made the conclusions the others had, and she couldn't see the danger Elphaba was probably in, until they addressed the problem out loud.

"Galinda, there is blood on your dress. Its most likely Elphaba's blood." He explained, trying his best to remain calm. "Someone kidnapped her, and we have to save her." Galinda's eyes twisted into horror.

"Elphie?!" She asked.

Fiyero nodded gravely, and the blonde launched herself onto him, sobbing hysterically. Arietta walked up to him, glaring intensely.

"Nice move." She said dryly.

* * *

Morrible, Tully, and Moore sat around a table, the cryptic note in the middle. They had all done their fair share of pensive thinking, believing that the answer was just within their grasp.

"It's impossible to solve!" Tully complained, giving up. "We're done!"

"No, we're not. I was hoping that we wouldn't have to do this, but it seems we have no choice." Morrible said. "Tully, go get Miss. Elphaba." The small man obliged, bringing forward the green girl with the help of some Gale Force officers.

"We need one of your friend's help. The scraggly brunette, Arietta." She began. "If she can lead us to the next clue, we'll let you go."

"No. I'm not leaving the fate of Oz in your fins." She said, smirking. Morrible slapped her across the cheek and gagged her, tightening her magical binds.

"We're doing this either way, come on Tully, John." The trio walked out with the note, leaving the green girl tied up and alone.

* * *

"So Elphie might be dead?!" Galinda yelled.

"Stop being so pessimistic. She could still be alive!" Nia chimed in, with a strong nod from Sapphire.

"But who could've taken her?" Rhydian asked. Fiyero slouched down on the bed, wishing that his Fae were right here, next to him. If they hadn't been invited to that stupid party by Moore... Wait!

"It was Moore!" He said in realization. "Don't you think that it's a little bit weird, that he invited us to the dinner, yet he wasn't there?" The group murmured in approval, and if Elphaba were here, he knew that she would make a snide comment, but would look at him proudly.

"So it was Moore?" Sapphire asked.

"Talking about me?" A sneering voice said. They all whirled around, and saw Morrible, Moore, and Tully. Granted, they didn't know Tully, but they knew he was on the evil side.

"Where's Elphaba?!" Arietta and Fiyero demanded at the same time. Morrible cackled evilly, wiping a few tears of joy from her face. "You'll get your green girl soon enough. We have a proposition for you." She offered.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." Arietta said, her voice gruff and tight.

"At least let me propose the proposition! Miss. Elphaba is safe, for now. We need you to decipher the second clue, and we'll give her back and leave you alone." She finished.

They all considered this a minute. They wouldn't have to hide from them anymore, and Elphaba would be safe.

"What's the catch?" Cierrah asked.

"No catch. We just want the clue deciphered and we'll leave you alone. It'll still be us against you, but we won't interfere." Moore added.

"Fine." Arietta decided, against her better will. Morrible passed her the note, and the three disappeared.

"I can't believe we just agreed to help that wacko." Nia muttered, but her curiosity was piqued. "What does the note say?"

Arietta scanned it quickly, before she began reading it:

_"I start from the darkness,_

_And then I grow bright,_

_Sparkling in the sunshine,_

_A big, bright, light._

_Those who wish to posses me,_

_Shall go to many lengths,_

_Just to reach up and see,_

_Me and my glory, me at my best."_

An unsettling silence echoed through the room for a few moments. "What does that even mean?!" Galinda asked._  
_

"Maybe it's a magic spell." Rhydian offered.

"That is the most ridiculous idea, I've ever heard." Arietta answered. He glared at her. "I was joking! Man, you must think I'm really stupid, don't you?" He asked. Fiyero's head turned to them.

Arietta smirked. "No. Not _really_ stupid."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short... Next one will be longer! I just really wanted to leave it there and give you a chance to guess the riddle!**

**Ok, the riddle? Any thoughts? I came up with it myself, and I'm. It sure if it makes any sense... **

**Oh! I'm going to Cuba soon for a month, and I won't be able to read or update, so I'll try to update as much as I can before I leave!**

**Again, Ardia was in MTMTE towards the end, but with a different name. She looked the same, though. It was a very small moment with her, but it's there...**

**Until next time, my pretties. Review! ;) Favorite lines?**


	9. No

**Heheh, hi? Yes, I know it's been a while since my last update. By my standards, anyways. But, in my defense, it's been crazy in my house. We've had to pack for my trip and had to collect and buy a bunch of stuff. So I haven't had time. I don't know when my next update will be, to tell you the truth... Probably after I get back. **

**However, at night, I will have time to write and plan my stories out. That's usually when I let my creativity flow, so don't think for one second that I'm coming back empty-handed. I'll probably be finished with BIYD, for those of you who read it, and I'll have gotten far for this story and the rest of them as well. **

**Congratulations to WickedFrenchHorn. You guessed who Ardia is! *hands you wicked cookies* None of you guessed the riddle...**

**Doglover645: Glad you're enjoying it! Heheh, you'll find out.**

**iamgoku: Nope! It's not the sun, but it's a great guess! Yes, she should, but it is Glinda after all... Insane huh? Oh! And I updated Taking Chances!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Yes! It's one of those two, I'll leave you to figure out which one. I did, and you should be proud, it was Ozmazing! Oh, at the end of the chapter, in the A/N, you'll get your prize for guessing...**

**NiatheWickedLover: I'm really glad that no one figured out the clue! Lol, you'll find out soon enough! The musical quote. Nobody is reading into this? Seriously? Ok.. Fine. But some of you should really see this coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: *snorts* Yeah, sure.**

* * *

They had decided to turn in for the night, after numerous failed attempts at deciphering the note. Arietta, however, remained awake and was still racking her brain. She couldn't just sleep, knowing that they only had a month to solve this. To add to the pressure, Elphaba was gone and they had to actually _help_ the Order.

Grumbling, she tucked a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear and furrowed her brow, in deep concentration. It could be the sun, or maybe the moon. No, the sun was a better guess.

"I start from the darkness and then I grow bright." She whispered, pondering what those words meant. Maybe they didn't mean it in a literal sense, but in a metaphorical one.

She had an eery feeling that someone was watching her and she turned her head to find a pair of dark hazel eyes. Sighing, she gave the owner a pointed look.

"What do you want, Rhydian?" She asked, exasperatedly.

"You should sleep." He answered.

"I can't!" Arietta retorted. "We have to get Elphaba back, and we have to find the three heroes. If not, I-I don't want to know what happens."

Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, the twelve year old boy sighed. "You can be very stubborn, you know that?" He said.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" She answered, a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. Cierrah tossed in her sleep and groaned. "Oh, there so much gold!" She muttered drowsily.

Arietta suppressed a snicker. "Of course she's dreaming about riches. Jewels, and gold, and diamonds. Oh my!" She said jokingly.

Rhydian let a small laugh escape his lips. "I bet she's just clutching a diamond, hugging it." He answered.

Arietta's smile dissapeared. "Diamonds." She whispered. "Diamonds! I read somewhere that there is a legend that D-Diamonds start from coal!"

Rhydian gave her a confused look. "So? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Come on, Rhyd! Coal is black like the darkness! The riddle says: 'I start from the darkness, and then I grow bright.'" She explained.

Realization dawned on his face. "So diamonds is the answer to the riddle?" He asked. "Arietta, that's genius!" She smiled, blushing lightly, and went to wake the others up.

They had to get started right away.

* * *

Elphaba sat on the uncomfortable chair. Her clothes were raggedy, full of holes and tears. Her braided hair had come loose and was a tangled mess of blood and sweat. Morrible stood in front of her, skirts swishing regally.

"Miss. Elphaba, you're dear, dear friends have decided to enlighten us with the third clue. Looks like all your sorrow and suffering was for naught." She announced, a curdling sneer plastered on her face.

"You may have the upper hand, but don't think fore one second that we'll give up so easily." Elphaba spat out, her voice raspy and dry.

"No, I doubt they will. However, certain circumstances have certain solutions." Morrible answered, an evil glint shining in her eyes.

The raven haired witch glared up at her. "What are you talking about?" She demanded. Morrible cackled, sending chills down Elphaba's spine.

"Dearie, the only reason that your little friends are doing this, is so that they can get you back. If we keep you hostage, the amount of things they'll do to get you back, can guarantee us finding the heroes first." She explained. "In fact, after I find the heroes, I think I'll make a 'trade.' If I have you and the Tiggular girl, we'd truly be unlimited."

Elphaba kicked the woman in the shin as she approached her. "If you go anywhere near Arietta-"

"What will you do? In case you haven't noticed, Miss. Elphaba." She said cutting her off and slapping her on the cheek roughly.

"You belong to me now."

* * *

"How in Oz is _diamonds_, the answer?" Fiyero queried.

"Yero, it makes sense. There's an urban myth that diamonds come from coal. Coal is the color of what is usually portrayed as the darkness. I may be delving in too deep, but I'm positive that it's the right answer. Why waste time with futile arguments?" She answered, biting back a rant.

Galinda's eyes were bright. "Does this mean we have to find diamonds? Because I would be completely on board with this amazifying idea!" She squealed. Cierrah was no better, talking her boyfriends ears off about what she would do with diamonds.

Unable to hold in Cierrah's babbling any longer, Rhydian shot Arietta a destitute look which she returned with a smirk that clearly said: "You're on your own."

Nia was thinking pensively. "What could they mean by diamonds? Well, I obviously know what they mean, but what do they _mean_ mean?" She mused.

"I think I know." Sapphire answered, a smile creeping onto her face. "My dad and Livvy were talking about some sort of 'special delivery' for the ship. They could mean the diamonds, my cousin is often involved in stuff for The Keepers."

Arietta nodded, her curls bobbing up and down. "If Olivia was talking about it, I'm sure it's important." She agreed, making Sapphire smile happily.

"Oh! I remember my uncle talking about that. He works on the ship, pretty low in command and it's the first important thing he's heard." Nia piped up. "I could ask him where they're delivering it."

"That'd be great!" Fiyero said.

"So we're agreed?" Arietta asked. Everyone nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

Nia walked down to the lowest level on the ship. It smelled horribly and she crinkled her nose in slight disgust. Walking up to her uncle, she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Uncle Henri!" She greeted. Henri smiled at her. He was a young man in his late twenties, and he adored his niece with all his heart. He had dark brown hair which was usually unkempt and scruffy.

"Nia! How's my favorite niece?" He asked jokingly.

She smacked him softly, running her hand through his untidy hair. "I'm your only niece." She said dryly. "Anyways, do you happen to know anything about the special delivery to the ship?"

Henri quirked his eyebrow slightly, but he trusted Nia and nodded. "They're delivering two cases of diamonds. One case is fake, and the others are real. It's being delivered to upper deck, at precisely five in the afternoon." He informed her.

Nia nodded, thanking him and running back to the cabin to tell the others about her information.

* * *

At exactly five in the afternoon, the gang showed up at the upper deck. They saw a bunch of sailors lined up with each other, and they hoped that none of them would bark orders at them to head back to their cabin.

One particular worker, however, walked up to them. He was wearing a cap that covered his hair and was smiling at them. Taking them behind the corner, he made sure they were out of Sight.

"Who are you?" Fiyero demanded. The worker smiled and pulled of the cap, and long corkscrew curls spilled out. They were the color blue.

"Olivia?!" Arietta said incredulously.

"Livvy!" Sapphire squealed, hugging her cousin. The others inspected the tall girl with curiosity, knowing all about her dream powers.

"I see you all caught on to the clue." Olivia said proudly, respect shining in her dark brown eyes.

"It was pretty hard to catch on to, though." Cierrah answered, slightly unnerved by the girls sudden appearance and her striking hair.

"I had to make it like that. If not, the Order might've figured it out." She answered. The others exchanged glances, knowing that the Order would get to the third clue either way.

"Where are the diamonds?" Galinda asked eagerly. Olivia pointed to the two crates in the middle of the room. A myriad of sailors made a wall around it, blocking their paths.

"I'll distract them, and Arietta can bring them over here with her powers." She explained and they murmured in agreement. Pushing her cap back onto her head, Olivia walked over to the sailors. In a matter of minutes, they all dispersed.

"What did you tell them?" Sapphire queried.

"That the Head Sailor wanted to see them. He's second in command." She explained. Arietta concentrated on the crates, and the inched closer and closer. When they finally reached them, Arietta doubled over, panting For air.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said, standing up. "Those diamonds are very heavy."

Olivia opened the the crates with her keys and revealed the glittery objects. "These are the fake ones." She pointed to the left crate. "And these are the real ones." She motioned over to the right crate.

Galinda and Cierrah approached the crates rapidly, desperate to see the diamonds. They tripped over the others feet and pushed the crates over, the contents spilling and mixing together.

Fiyero lifted the two blondes up as everybody stared at them in horror. "Now we don't know which ones are the real diamonds and which ones are the fakes!" Arietta chided. "Nice going."

Cierrah and Galinda sighed and apologized profusely. "We're very, very, _very_ sorry!" They shrieked.

"It's fine." Olivia assured them. "We just need to find a way to tell the diamonds apart." A thoughtful look appeared on Rhydian's face.

"Are the fake diamonds plastic?" He asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yes, why?" She queried.

"Because, we can fill a bathtub with water and dump the diamonds inside. The real diamonds will sink, and the fake ones will float." He explained with a triumphant smirk.

They all stared at him. "What?!" He said defensively. "I have my moments!"

"It's a great idea." Arietta answered. "I agree with him."

_Thats a first._ Rhydian thought, making the petite brunette glare at him once more. He sent her a suave smile and her glare intensified.

"That's good. We have to get these diamonds back to your cabin." Olivia said, and Arietta swiped all the diamonds into one crate, as she lead the way.

* * *

When they finally managed to cram into the small bathroom, they peered over the bathtub to find that Rhydian was indeed right. The fake diamonds floated, while the real diamonds sunk.

"Looks like you're smarter then you usually let on." Arietta said, smirking at him. Rhydian shrugged.

"Maybe I am." He answered.

Olivia bent down and picked up one of the real diamonds. This one, however, had a reddish hue to it. Arietta grabbed it and a searing pain shot through her body. She dropped it, staring at it in wonderment.

"Ow!" She yelped. Fiyero approached her, worriedly. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, rubbing her hand soothingly. She stole a glance at Rhydian, who didn't look so convinced.

"I'm positive that whatever Moore is putting Elphaba through is worse than this." She said. Olivia's face went ashen.

"D-Did you say Moore? As in John Moore?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sapphire answered. "He's kidnapped our friends and he's the captain"

"Oh." Olivia answered, her voice small and her eyes bulging. "I'll leave you to work on the quest." Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the room.

* * *

In the safety of her own room, Olivia paced. Her big brown eyes shone with tears as she angrily threw a pillow at the wall.

No. She wasn't going to let him come back after everything that had happened.

No. She wasn't going to let him torment her ever again.

No. She wouldn't give in.

No. Not this time.

No.

* * *

**Heheh, and there you have it! Any theories as to what little Olivia is hiding? **

**For WickedFrenchHorn, I'm going to pull a 'Nia' lol! If she let's me (Nia, that is.) I'd like for you to send me in a prompt for a one shot as your prize. You can send me it in a PM or in a review!**

**I won't even call it a 'Nia' because you do give those out for catching the references, so this is slightly different. Again, this is if you let me. I'll call it A 'Rae' instead of a 'Nia' if that's ok! **

**The same thing goes for whoever guesses what Olivia is hiding!**

**Oh, and does anyone know where I got the sink and float thing from? It's from a popular children's book.**

**Bye!**


	10. There's No Going Back

**Hi! Yes, thine eyes do not deceive you, it is I! And yes, I do realize that it's been really long since my last update... But, in my defense, I was traveling. However, I did get back a week ago. **

**For those of you who don't know, I've started a new Wicked story. Fiyeraba, as always. It's called Beauty And The Beast, and it's based off of a show I adore called Ugly Betty. I'm planning another fic, but I'll be sure to finish at least one of them before I start.**

**Doglover645: Not answering that. Lol, jk. **

**WickedFrenchHorn: Correctamundo! Oh, and I haven't forgotten about the one-shot. I'm working on it, and I like how it's coming out! I'll inform you when I post it!**

**iamgoku: Maaaaaybe... UPDATE WFTA! Pweeeeeease? *puppy dog eyes* **

**Fae'sFlower: OMO, you changed your username! While I do love the new one, I kinda miss the old one... But I love the new one! Thanks! I'm glad you're letting me!**

**I love reading all your guesses about what's wrong with Olivia. Not answering any of them, but love reading them!**

**Disclaimer: While in Cuba, I met with the creators of wicked and held them hostage until they gave me the show. Not. (Please don't sue me!)**

* * *

Having separated the fake diamonds from the real ones, the gang sat in the middle of their cabin. Cierrah held one of the fake ones in her hand, taking it's amazifyingness.

"They are so... Shiny!" The tall blonde squealed, her green eyes shining with delight.

"And precious. They're essential to the search for the heroes, and we're supposed to just hand them over to the Order?!" Sapphire queried.

"I don't care about the Order! I just want Elphaba safe and sound! Who knows what Morrible could be doing to her right now?!" Fiyero argued. _She should be here. With me._ He thought. Arietta sent a forlorn look at her brother. She knew how much he must be missing Elphaba.

"I just wish there was a way to give them the diamonds, but not give them the diamonds. Does that make any sense?" Nia asked, frowning. Arietta's eyes lit up.

"Maybe there is..." A smirk made it's way into her face, as she turned to the rest of the group.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Elphaba sat in the cold and empty room. She had been there for what? Five days? A week? She didn't know anymore. Her resistance to Morrible didn't do any of them any good, she already had what she needed. She'd probably die here. And still, with thoughts of death plaguing her mind, she could only think about him.

Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince Of The Vinkus.

It was useless, and she knew it. A guy like Fiyero could never love someone like her. Someone sarcastic, annoying... Green. Before she could stop them, droplets of tears trailed down her cheeks. She wiped them away on her shoulder, seeing as how her hands were tied behind her back.

A light blinded her for a moment, before she saw Morrible standing there, regal and tall.

"Hello, dearie. Good news, looks like you're going to see your friends again." She told her with mock enthusiasm. "Bad news? It'll be your last time seeing them and.. Well, anybody, really." Morrible let out a long cackle, tightening the gag around Elphaba and pulling her up by her long, raven hair.

"Tully!" She screeched. The man came into view, his eyes weary. "Yes, miss?"

"We're going to pick up something of extreme importance. Make sure her binds are tight." She tossed her over to Tully, who gave Morrible a sharp nod. The malevolent woman left the room, and Elphaba sent Tully a glare.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Elphaba. I really hate doing her evil bidding. But I have a family. A wife, two kids. I-I'd do anything for them." Elphaba's glare didn't falter and Tully took a gulp. He knew that what he was about to do wasn't a good idea. Miss would surely punish him. But he had a conscience, he believed in the unnamed god. So sighing, he loosened Elphaba's binds. Not too much, but enough so that she could escape whenever she wanted to.

The green girl shot him a thankful look, a plan beginning to formulate inside her brain.

* * *

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?" Rhydian asked, uncertainly. Arietta rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Yes, Rhyd. We are. Now stop being such a scaredy-cat and come on!" She responded.

"I'm not scared!" The twelve year old boy answered, defensively. Arietta quirked her eyebrow, giving him a look that plainly said: Yeah right.

"Ooh, Fifi! I'm so excited! This is my first real scheme!" Galinda squealed, resting her head on Fiyero's shoulder. The Prince looked over to her blonde curls and couldn't help but feel that raven tresses should be in their place.

Standing in an empty ballroom, Arietta suddenly began to get cold feet about their plan. She knew that Elphaba was important, but would Morrible really just hand her over? What if she found out what they did _before_ they got Elphaba back? She might kill her!

Shaking away the uneasy thoughts, the brunette began to think optimistically. They'd get Elphaba back, the truck would work, they'd find the heroes, and everything would be over and done with!

"Oz, I sound like Cierrah." She muttered. Rhydian sent her an amused grin, but remained silent.

A cold chill entered through the room. Morrible appeared, holding Elphaba. A small and chubby man was seen behind her. Arietta took a deep breath. This was it.

No going back.

* * *

**Oz, this is so freaking short! Sorry... At least it's something. So, any ideas as to what our darling heroine came up with?**

**Until next time!**


	11. To Save An Artichoke

**Hi! Oz, it's been a pretty long time since I updated... Sowwy. *irresistible puppy dog eyes* Don't even try struggling. My superpower is getting people to do whatever I want. *to Gregory Maguire who I'm holding hostage until he gives me Wicked* Make me a sandwich!**

**Right. So, anyways! Here's a brief recap: Etta and the others are in the place where** **they're supposed to meet Morrible, Tully, and Elphaba. They all have a plan... But will it work? Oh, I know in the past chap, Morrible appeared with Elphie, but not anymore, I'll have to change that.**

**That's basically all, so. Have fun reading!**

**Fae'sFlower: Nia. Nia, Nia. I swear, I was looking at the screen like. Wha? Who is this! Oh, wait! It's Nia! Hahah... I do love the new username. Heheh, you don't have powers... *gives you a look* SHH! **

**iamgoku: Here's the next update, glad you're excited! Hey, are you done with those horrendible tests yet? Oz, they suck! I just want you to update! Yay, lol. **

**WickedFrenchHorn: You're welcome! And yes, yes she does. But will it work? Yes, romance is just soooo, romantic... Lol.**

**Doglover645: Here's your update! Now shut up about it! Lol, just kidding! Wow, I can't believe your the only one that figured it out! Nice job, Julie! **

***siren rings* ATTENTION: Kudos to Julie (Doglover645) for figuring out their plan! Ozsomeness!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing yet, but I am holding Gregory Maguire hostage until he signs over the rights to Wicked. But nope.**

* * *

"Dearie." Morrible cackled, staring straight at Arietta. The brunette glared darkly at the over-dressed witch.

"Where's Elphaba?" She demanded, mustering up all of her courage.

"All in due time." Morrible answered mysteriously. Fiyero felt weak to his stomach. Something about the way she had said that made him feel uneasy. Where was his Fae? Why wasn't she here? What if they had kill-

"Yero." Arietta whispered, gently lacing her hand with her brother's. "She's going to be ok."

"Now," Morrible thundered. "The diamonds."

Arietta smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I don't think so. First, show us that Elphaba is safe and sound, and then we'll exchange what we're each holding hostage. At the exact same time." The blue-eyed girl answered, making Morrible groan. She knew better then to waste time arguing with the stubborn princess.

"If you say so." She obliged, a wicked grin creepily making it's way onto her over powdered face. She called for Tully, who disappeared for a few clock-ticks. The small man reappeared again, with Elphaba in tow.

An eery silence settled itself across the room. Cierrah and Galinda suppressed their squeals, sensing the tension. Fiyero felt a wave of reassurance wash over him. _Don't be relieved yet._ He reminded himself. _We're still not safe._

Nia and Sapphire looked across the room nervously, happy to be reunited with their new friend, but nervous at facing Morrible. Having never experienced her powers before, both girls were slightly worried. Sapphire even more so, having heard terrible stories about The Order from her cousin and her parents.

Arietta kept her fierce blue gaze locked on Morrible, while Rhydian looked between the two of them, gulping. Arietta's plans were always well-carried, and he did trust her. Honestly, he trusted her more than anybody else in this room. Still, he couldn't help but feel hasty, indignant, at the thought of risking the brunette's life.

Elphaba, plan fully formulated in her brain, was trying to grab the mind-reader's attention. _Aria! _She thought, but to no avail. It was futile trying to break her concentration. Almost as if she could hear Elphaba, but was desperately trying to ignore her.

"Etta." Fiyero nudged her, directing her attention to Elphaba. Bug eyed and slightly sweating, she seemed to be trying to get a hold on the situation.

_Arietta, my binds are loose. I can escape whenever I want. You don't have to give them the diamonds. _The message came clear into her mind, but Arietta disregarded the last part. It would be way easier to save Elphaba if she was untied, and she mentally added the note to her plan. This new tidbit if information coincided greatly with her previous layout. She was now positive that it would all work. The reason she had been concentrating so hard on Morrible, was that she was trying to allow herself a glimpse into her dark mind.

The evil enchantress's plan was to get the diamonds, and throw Elphaba overboard, gagged and tied. She would then create a harsh storm, to make sure she never had to see the Emerald threat ever again.

_Don't worry, Elphaba. I've __got this covered. _She thought, positioning the mental conversation in the tied up woman's head. The twelve year old turned to Morrible, glaring.

"Alright. Now, just give us Elphaba, and we'll give you the diamonds. Morrible cackled, the screeching noise making them all cringe. Sapphire twisted a piece of her hair around, a coping mechanism she had learned from Olivia.

"Not a chance, dearie! You said it yourself, we exchange at the exact same time. And anyways, you haven't shown us the diamonds..." She noted, her voice treacly sweet.

Arietta, having anticipated this, didn't falter. She used her powers to slowly push the box of diamonds in font of her.

"Tully!" She commanded. He ran up to the box and inspected the coveted items. Looking over his shoulders, eyes shining, he turned to Morrible. "Miss, they're all here." He assured her. He was about to reach out and touch one, when the box closed rapidly, giving him about half a clock-tick to quickly take out his fingers.

"No, no. Same time." Arietta answered. Morrible roughly pushed Elphaba in front of her, at about the same distance in which the pre-teen was keeping the box. They each took their time, slowly scooting each prize closer and closer to the destined owner. Elphaba was walking by herself, but at the same tempo in which Arietta was pushing the box with her powers.

Rhydian felt like pointing out that, because they were going slower, it would take longer to rescue Elphaba. But he remained silent, his Hazel eyes looking at the brunette with uncertainty and something else.

Elphaba, trying to endure the agonizing speed, did her best to avoid Fiyero's gaze. She knew that one look from him would cause her to take off running into his arms. _Please_, she thought sarcastically. _As if I would ever be that carefree. I'll leave that to Glin._

It wasn't surprising that the Prince chose the blonde over the green weirdo. Galinda was at least twenty million times more beautiful than she was, more beautiful than she would ever be. And yet, she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like to be held in his muscular arms. To be kissed by his full lips. To be-

_No. Stop it. You've got to remember, Elphaba. Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. You're not, and will never in a million years be that girl._ Her brain cut her off, the truth off the logic scorching the green girl's heart.

They were now halfway through the room, and Morrible signaled subtly to the far off corner. Galinda's eyes narrowed, as she directed her cerulean blue eyes to the dark corner. A pair of eyes were watching.

"Fif!" She said softly, indicating him to the corner. This caught the attention of Rhydian, who also turned his view to the dark place. He strained his eyes a bit, but could see a pair of eyes, they were dull green. They, they seemed... Familiar?

It was on the tip of his tongue, as he struggled to remember. With a bit of work, he closed his eyes and saw some blurry images.

* * *

_A young Rhydian sat in a dank basement. An older girl stood over him, smirking. She had fiery red hair and deep green eyes._

_"Mommy and daddy don't love you. They love me!" She boasted, pulling Rhydian's hair._

_"They love both of us, Veroh!" He protested, lifting up his arms in defense._

_"Nope! Just me! That's why you're always in this basement when we have company! Because they don't love you and they like to pretend that I'm their only daughter._

_"Shut up, Vehronica!" He yelled, instantly regretting it as she kicked him harshly._

_"Never tell me what to do." She warned._

* * *

"Oh my Oz." He whispered, suddenly remembering his cruel older sister. And not only that, he also remembered the night of the dinner party, where they all left Elphaba in the cabin.

* * *

_"How long do we have to wait here?" He whined. Cierrah ran to him and laced their fingers together. "Don't worry, Rhydy! We'll get out of here soon enough!" She said optimistically._

_"I still can't get over that nickname." Arietta muttered, stifling her snicker._

_"We better get out of here soon." Fiyero told his little sister. "I have a feeling that Glin might start singing again."_

_"Hey, I heard that!" Galinda yelled._

_The siblings shared a look, and made the wise decision to stay quiet. A girl who looked to be about eighteen stepped in. She had fiery red hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and dull green eyes that lacked a spark. She wore a waitress outfit, and a fake smile was plastered onto her face._

_Rhydian's eyes narrowed, and he walked over to Arietta. "She looks familiar." He said softly. The brunette nodded, registering this new piece of news._

_"Hello, I'm Ardia and I'm here to take you inside. I'll also be your waitress."_

* * *

Ardia was Vehronica! That was why she had seemed familiar at the dinner party. His eyes widening, he kept his gaze on that corner, trying to figure out a way to warn Arietta.

Just thinking the warning wouldn't be enough, not when she was this concentrated. Biting his lower lip, he coughed once. Then twice.

Breaking out into a faux coughing attack, Morrible glared at him. "Will you quit doing that?" The blue eyed girl turned around, and Rhydian quickly reverted his eyes to the corner and back.

Catching the message, Arietta furrowed her brow. Morrible had secret henchmen hiding out To help her carry out the heinous plan. Oh, well. So be it.

"You know, dearie." Morrible piped up. "You're quite the twelve-year old. I honestly don't know anybody else who would actually work this hard just to have the pleasure of beating me."

Arietta scoffed. "I don't do it to be proud of myself. I do it to save Oz. I don't expect to get anything in return. Although, the look on your face when I do beat you... Well, I wouldn't ever miss that." She answered.

"Same goes for when I win. Come on, do you honestly expect to conquer me? What have you done so far? Found two meager clues? Now, you're just giving the third one away. Maybe you aren't as bright as you think you are." Morrible was pushing her buttons, and she knew it.

Feeling her emotions starting to get the better of her, she took three deep breaths.

"In fact, you're so naïve, you actually think you're getting Miss. Thropp back. Now!" She yelled, and Vehronica, along with another boy, popped out. Faster than the speed of light, Vehronica stood at the diamond chest and pushed it over to Morrible, and the other boy grabbed Elphaba brusquely. Using brute force, he carried her and held her over the rushing water.

They stared dumbfounded as the scene unfolded. It was insane how fast they did all of this so quickly.

"Well, it looks like we're one step ahead of you. Say goodbye to your little green friend." The boy made a motion of dropping Elphaba, and Arietta quickly took action.

Using a tarp lying around, she made a hammock with it, and caught her, just as she was about to fall into the ocean. Fiyero, running over to the deck, helped Elphaba up and enveloped her into a hug.

"Oh my Oz, Fae." He whispered, stroking her hair.

Morrible glared at them, internally cursing. "Ugh, why cant you just die already?!" She yelled.

"Miss, the diamonds!" Tully pointed out. The witch turned to them and quickly used her magic to make them disappear. She gave a murderous look to Arietta, who retuned it with a sweet smile.

"This isn't over." She warned, before she, and the rest of her henchmen, disappeared as well.

Taking a deep breath, Arietta closed her eyes momentarily Before they fluttered open. She smiled widely at Elphaba, and they all ran to her, showering the emerald witch with hugs and queries.

"Was it horrendible?!"

"Did she hurt you?!"

"Did she tell you anything about her plans?!"

Elphaba groaned. "I already have a headache, you guys are just worsening it." She complained, clutching her forehead. Fiyero began to rub small circles on her temples, and the adorabubble sight made Arietta grin giddily.

"Alright, we should head back to our cabin." Nia advised, running a hand through her dark hair. Today, although she had barely done anything, had been a long and tiring day. She wished the best for Elphaba, but all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

"He's back." Olivia told the rest of the Keepers. They stood in a large council room, and she was nervously twisting her long, electric blue, curls with her index finger.

"Moore's back. He's back, and he's always been one of our number one enemies. We have to work harder than ever to beat him." She finished. One of the Keepers raised their hand.

"Yes, Selena?"

"If Moore's back, does he know that we are too?" Selena asked. She was a pretty girl, with bright blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"It's quite probable, yes." Olivia answered, her chest tightening.

"Should we be worried?" Another Keeper, Rederno, questioned. Olivia gave him a pointed look.

"Definitely."

Moore had been the Keepers Number one enemy, since Olivia was fourteen, two years ago. She hated him with a passion, because he kidnapped her and held her hostage for seventeen months. Even the sound of his voice in her dreams made her awake abruptly, tears streaming down her face.

But he wouldn't let him get to her again. Not this time.

* * *

Everybody in the cabin was fast asleep. Everybody except for Elphaba and Arietta, that is. The two were talking about Elphaba's experience, and what she had learned.

"But wait. Why would you give them the diamonds? I'm thankful that you guys saved me, but honestly? The entire population of Oz could be dead in a month, because you gave them a leg up!" She reprimanded.

A mysterious smile appeared on Arietta's face. "Don't worry. They don't have the diamonds..."

Elphaba gave her a puzzled look. "The-They don't?"

"Not the real ones."

* * *

**Alright! So does what happened in this chapter, cancel out the wait? Pwease say yes... Lol.**

**So we figured some stuff out... Who Ardia truly was.**

**And we got some reflection on Rhydian's part, which I did enjoy writing!**

**Au Revoir, until next time!**

**~ Rae**


	12. Questions Arise

**Hi! So I'm trying this new thing where I try to update all my stories once a week. I currently have five stories going on. Three for Wicked, two for other fandoms. So I'm trying to balance everything!**

**Doglover645: Ooh, some fried fish! Ugh, but it's *gags* Morrible... Gross. But I still want to fry her!**

**Fae'sFlower: Uh, no.. *wink* Now... Shhhh! *glares* **

**Queen Elphaba of The Vinkus (A.K.A: Queen Elsa the Snow Queen): Love the new username! Oh, please. As if you could POSSIBLY beat my puppy faces... Well, you're the princess and I'm the Queen. We decided on it! I've missed your reviews! Don't Disappear on me again!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: I'm glad you like the fluffiness! There'll be more Fiyeraba fluffiness as the story progresses... **

** iamgoku: S'okay! Review whenever you can! And don't forget to check out BATB. Hey! That's what Julie says! We should totally all do a one-shot where we fry Morrible, hahah! I would like to make Cierr, Glin's sister, but then she and Etta wouldn't have met for a pretty long time...**** Oh, the plot will continue to thicken...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Arietta, Cierrah, Rhydian, Olivia, The Keepers, The Order Members, and Jana. If she shows up in this chapter, that is...**

* * *

_"I'm proud of you." Olivia told Arietta that night. The brunette beamed happily, a light feeling overtaking her._

_"It was nothing. We needed to get Elphaba back, is all." There was something different about today's dream world, the twelve-year old noticed. It seemed more... Real. Usually, Arietta could tell right away whether she was dreaming, it was all so obvious._

_But today, everything seemed clearer. She couldn't tell whether this was a dream or some kind of reality. _

_Both, she realized. It wasn't a dream, Olivia was truly contacting her. But it wasn't reality either. It was almost as if she'd crossed some sort of Borderline..._

_"Your powers." Olivia said, sensing her unanswered queries. "They're getting stronger."_

_"That's good, right?" Olivia's face darkened for a minute, before she smiled and nodded. _

_"Yes, it is." She answered, tucking a blue curl behind her ear. _

_"You're lying." Arietta noticed, catching her bluff. Olivia sighed, looking around the empty room. _

_"I can't tell you anything. Not here. The Keepers fear that we're being watched." Closing her brown eyes momentarily, Olivia winced in what seemed to be pain. "All I can say is, I'm sure that you won't face the same fate as her."_

_The blue-eyed girl's brow furrowed in confusion. "As who?"_

_"I can't say. I'm sorry. You're a brilliant girl, Arietta. You can figure it out without my help. Besides, there's a huge difference between you and her. You have a good heart." Olivia answered. Her voice was becoming more and more distant, like an echo. _

_Arietta felt her eyes closing, as the small room disappeared._

* * *

As the world rushed back, the brunette girl opened her eyes, uncertainly. Feeling lightheaded, she clutched her forehead and rubbed her temples. But she soon remembered her conversation with Olivia. Who was she talking about? What was threatening to happen to her? Just thinking about it gave the mind-reader an uneasy feeling. But Her curiosity was piqued, for sure.

"You can't sleep either?" Sapphire's whisper broke the eery silence the rest of the cabin mates had fallen into.

Arietta shook her head, before realizing that, in the pitch black darkness, Sapphire couldn't see her. "Not anymore." Lowering herself next to the girl, she gingerly sat down.

"I just talked to Olivia." Arietta told her.

"Livvy? Did she say anything that might help?" Sapphire asked, wondering when would be the next time she'd get to see her older cousin.

"No, but she said something else... She said my powers were getting stronger, and then she got all strange. She said that the Keepers fear that they're being watched, and that she was sure that I wouldn't face the same fate as someone else. I asked, but she wouldn't tell me. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" She queried.

"No, I don't. Everything surrounding the Keepers is very 'Top Secret.' We aren't allowed to know anything until we 'come of age.' Livvy's an exception, though." Sapphire said.

"How come?"

"I don't really know. Like I said, 'Top Secret.' Anyways, what do you think all of that means?" She asked

"I don't know." Arietta answered. "But I don't like it."

* * *

Morrible paced angrily around the room. "I cannot believe that small excuse for a pre-teen actually managed to fool me." She growled.

Oscar nodded mutely. Morrible smirked at him. He was still under her spell, the one she had cast on him after he said that she had gone too far. She didn't know when the spell would wear off, but so far, it was working like a charm.

"What are we supposed to do with fake diamonds?! Honestly, we literally can't do anything. The Keepers are at an advantage, Arietta is at an advantage, everybody seems to be winning, exceot for us!"

Oscar nodded.

"Oz, you truly are boring, aren't you?" Morrible sneered. "Nevertheless, we need you to fool the idiotic Ozians. You like being my puppet, don't you?"

He nodded yet again.

"Good. You don't have a choice, either way."

* * *

She ran, her bright red curls flowing behind her. Jana was fast, very fast. Her eyes shone with excitement, the brown orbs widening as the wind flitted past her ears. Her pale skin nearly scorched by the harsh sun, she panted for air.

Taking one look into the water, and to the ship off ahead, she jumped in. The cold water was a nice contrast to her previous environment, and she welcomed it with open arms. She just had to reach the boat, do what she was born to do.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Ok, this is pretty short. But it raises a lot of questions, doesn't it? Anybody have any answers?**

**If you guys remember, in MTMTE, Morrible put Oscar under a spell. If you need a recap, re-read chapter 18.**

**Hey, are you guys dressing up for Halloween this year? If so, what are you going to be? I most definitely am! They can't take mah candy!**

**See you next week, My Pretties!**

**~ Rae**


	13. Blood Red

**Ok... So, I'm really late with this update, aren't I? Heheh... Whoops?**

**Julie: Ooh, I went as Cleopatra two years ago! I love that costume, it's so cute! You have a pretty big part in this chap, so enjoy!**

**Spiritwarrior27: Ooh, haven't heard from you in a while! Glad to see you're stull reading! Wow, that sounds like a cool costume! Have fun!**

**Queen Elphaba Of The Vinkus: You share a birthday?! That's awesome! I'll be sure to congratulate you when the time comes! But I mean it: DONT DISAPPEAR! **

**Fae'sFlower: I seriously love your profile pic! It's super OZSOME! Sweety, if you think that your flower monsters are going to keep me from killing people... You're messed up... Lol, just kidding! Flower monsters sound cool!**

**iamgoku: Yeah, Uh, Olivia won't give you a straight answer. That's just not how she works! I love your newest chap for WTFA, and your new story is Ozsome! I hope you update them soon!**

**Disclaimer: We are currently thirteen chapters into the SEQUEL. If you haven't gotten the message by now: I. Do. Not. Own. Wicked.**

* * *

Everyone slept soundly in the cabin. Well, everyone _except_ for Rhydian. The repressed memories about his family and Vehronica had all come flooding back at once. It was proving to be much more than he could handle...

He suddenly felt as if someone were watching him, and he whirled around to meet a pair of azure blue eyes.

"Arietta?" He queried, already knowing the answer.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, brushing a chocolate curl behind her ear.

"I couldn't fall asleep." He admitted sheepishly, sitting up.

"Because of Vehronica." It was a statement, not a question and Rhydian smiled, despite himself. It always made him grin when the brunette showed her ability to get stuck inside your brain. Though, he'd never tell her that.

"I hardly remembered her." Rhydian said. "My parents alway kept me locked up in that basement. She used to come and tease me about being unloved."

Arietta bit her lip, sighing. "When I lived with the Tehrson's, they treated me like a slave. Cierrah was the only reason I never ran away. They used to hit me when I didn't do what they wanted." The boy felt a rush of anger run through him. How _dare_ these people lay a hand on Arietta?!

"I can't believe those horrible people would actually go that far!" He growled.

"Those horrible people are your girlfriend's parents." Arietta said, as the twelve year old boy cringed. She found herself wondering why, and decided on the idea that it had to be because Cierrah's parents were truly terrible. That was the only plausible explanation, right?

"I know, I just.. I can't believe someone would go as far as to hurt you." He said.

"Careful, Serkoni. You might accidentally reveal that you secretly care." The brunette responded, a smirk playing at her lips.

"I do." He muttered to himself, but she didn't hear him.

"Come on, Rhyd. Get some sleep. You'll need it." She yawned, laying down on her pillow drowsily. "Good night."

"Good night, Etta." He said to himself, smiling giddily.

* * *

Nia and Sapphire were the firsts to wake. The two greeted each other, quietly serving themselves some delicious breakfast. Nia brushed her long, dark, hair, and changed into a combat dress with black boots.

Sapphire rubbed her eyes drowsily, and arranged her reddish-brown hair into a practical braid. Nia could see a small pen peeking out of Sapphire's pocket, and she remembered the sharp sword it had turned into. _Never judge a book by its cover. _She thought.

The two were lounging around, bored in the perpetual silence. "You want to go explore?" Sapphire asked, eyes bright with mischief. Nia nodded excitedly, and they wrote a note that carefully explained where they were, before taking off.

The boat was beautiful in the mornings. The two girls stood in awe of the regal pilars and Breathtaking scenery.

"This place is amazing." Sapphire breathed, smiling down at the glistening ocean waves.

"Yes, it truly is." Nis agreed whole-heartedly, as her eye caught sight of something sparkly on the floor. "Ooh! Shiny!" She squealed. Picking it up, she saw that it was an elegant silver charm bracelet.

"Pretty! Sapphire, look!" Nia waved the bracelet in front of the other girl's face.

"Where did you find it?" Sapphire queried, worry etched onto her features. She'd grown up hearing about the terrible things the Order did to gain power, and she couldn't help but be a teensy bit paranoid.

"On the floor! It was free!"

"Nia, Im not so sure that you shoul-" She was cut off when a wave rushed savagely onto the boat's side, nearly reaching up to the railing. Both girls looked down at the sea, which seemed to be inky with... Blood?

Nia's eyes widened. "I-Is that?" Sapphire stood, frozen, as she gulped. Upon further inspection, they found out that it wasn't blood, but hair. This was confirmed when a head popped up, thoroughly staurated.

It was a girl. It was a girl with red hair. It was a girl with red hair who was climbing up onto the ship. She grabbed onto the railing, reaching out to Sapphire and Nia.

"A little help here, please?" She asked, slightly annoyed after a few seconds had gone by, and the two girls continued to look at her open-mouthed. She had a thick British accent that sounded musical and... Magical.

Recieving no response, she pulled herself up, athletically twisting onto the boat. "Well, thanks for that." She said sarcastically. She shook her body, much like a wet dog, and smiled. "I'm Jana."

Nia giggled. The way she pronounced it was funny. Instead of Jay-nah, it was Yah-nah. She deduced that it was probably common in whatever part of Oz she was from. Nia had never heard it before, and she laughed.

Sapphire shot her a look. Although, she had to admit, that the name was a bit odd. Even for Oz. _It is pretty, though. _She mused.

Jana had dark red hair, the color of the inside of a red velvet cupcake. It flowed just below her shoulders, and it was wavy, despite being soaked with sea water. She was panting heavily, ad her cheeks were rosy, though, after a while, you could tell that she was naturally pretty pale. Her eyes were a dark brown. A very dark brown, you could hardly see the pupil. In fact, Sapphire couldn't see it...

"I'm Sapphire." She responded. Jana smiled in a friendly manner, and turned to Nia.

"Nia." The other girl replied, though she was slightly suspicious of this 'Jana' character.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

Back at the cabin, everybody was beginning to perk up. Elphaba was already awake, reading quietly in the corner. Fiyero also stirred, and the Prince smiled at the green girl

"Hey, Fae." He greeted, running a hand through his sandy hair.

"Hello, Fiyero." Elphaba answered, feeling her cheeks turn hot. They had all slept in their clothes, so there really hadn't been in any need to change. Yet, in her rumpled black frock and messy side braid, Elphaba felt slightly self concious.

Fiyero walked into the bathroom, shedding his dirty clothes and putting on new ones. He brushed his teeth, before walking out and sitting next to the green girl.

"So, what is Miss. Elphaba reading today?"

"'Pride and Prejudice.'" She responded, not lifting her gaxe from the book.

"I've never heard of it." Fiyero answered.

"Doesn't surprise me. I honestly doubt that you've ever seen the inside of a book." Elphaba told him, a playful smirk on her face.

"I've read a book before!" Fiyero defended himself.

"You're literate?"

"Fine, I've seen the pictures in a book before." He quipped, as the two laughed, waking the rest of the sleepy cabin mates.

"Get a room, why don't you?!" Arietta groaned, glaring pointedly at her older brother.

"Someone's in trouble..." Elphaba muttered, making Fiyero nudge her.

"Shut up, Ria!" Cierrah said, waking up as well. Galinda followed, stretching out her arms and smiling. "Good morning everybody!"

"Ugh, you're cheerful. I hate it." Arietta said, serving herself a bowl of cereal.

Fiyero chuckled, and noticed a bulk in the last bed. "Hey, shall we wake sleeping beauty?" Arietta looked up, and instantly shook her head.

"No, let Rhyd sleep. He had a bad night." She said. Sapphire and Nia came through the door at that very minute, bringing with them a girl with her hair wrapped in a towel. Arietta's eyes narrowed.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Im Jana."

* * *

**Alright! That wraps up this chapter! I'm really looking forward to reading your reviews on this chapter... I want to see if you guys caught something...**

**Anyways! I'll see you guys next time... Well, not really. I won't see you... But, you know What I mean!**

**~ Rae**


End file.
